Predators and their prey
by Amy Hirosaki
Summary: Discontinued. One always runs, one doesn’t talk, one is obvious, one loves control and one sees things. When they become prey of a bet, who could guess they made a bet for their own? YYY, RB, MM, SJ Yaoi & MI Yuri. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Predators and their prey:: PATP

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Summary: One always runs, one doesn't talk, one is obvious, one loves control and one sees things. When they become prey of a bet, who could guess they made a bet for their own? Y/YY, R/B, M/M, S/J Yaoi & M/I Yuri. A/U.

Pairings: Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Jou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi and Mai/Ishizu

Amy's note: I'll be calling this fic 'PATP' since that's shorter, better and funnier to say. So don't be confused when I mentioned the word 'PATP'

Dawny's note: We'll be writing this fic together. Me and Amy. So don't kill me, since this is my very first attempth to write a YGO yuri-fic-part of Mai and Ishi ... so do NOT sue me!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day at Domino High School. The birds were singing, while the gardener was searching for his gun to shoot them all, the animals were happily playing in their cages, waiting to be killed for another biology-project, the bees were buzzing loudly, not quite knowing the gardener put poison on the school-flowers, so they would die within a day, the students were happily and over-actively talking to eachother, about some boy who 'accidentally' was locked up in the bathroom for two simple days, and the teacher were slowly sipping their coffee, hoping it would be weekend very fast, to escape the clutches of what people call 'sweet children'.

Nothing new at Domino High.

But to be honest, within a little 5 minutes, things would go different. In exactly 4 minutes, and 18 seconds, After a simple message, the birds would stop singing, the bees would be killed, the gardener would have to go to hospital, the animals in their cages would be free, the students would talk about anything but rumors, and the teacher wouldn't sip their coffee anymore.

Curious? Just read the following story. This story is about one girl, who made the difference. One girl, who stood above all, and one girl, who would mean the end of the Domino High everybody knew.

Of course that was not exactly true. Not only a girl. I actually mean 1 girl and 4 boys. Or should I say 2 girls and 8 boys? Wah, I don't care now. You have to see yourself.

Still curious? Then read already!

"Hey!!" A great yell rose above the crowd, meaning another freshman was shouting at her again. She was _SO_ being loved. Not only because of her good looks, but also her attitude. What attitude, you're asking?

"Hello little pipsqueak ... what are those?" She poked the minor's head, then point out at the glasses he was wearing. The minor's eyes grew big. Did the almost most popular girl at Domino High just asked _HIM_ something?!

"G-Glasses ..." He squeaked, his cheeks colouring deep red.

"Glasses, why, I thought they were WINDOWS! Gosh, you must probably see the whole _SCHOOL_ with those huge things on your nose!!! Well, bye-bye, glass-face!!" She gave him a pathetic look, before walking away. Behind her she could hear the boy fell down, gasping loudly.

"She knows my name." He screamed out loud, causing his friend help him stand up, before giving him a pathetic look.

"Weevil, that's NOT your name!" The other said, sticking out his tongue to the blonde, who already left that area.

"SO?!" He managed to spill out, before blanking out. That much for the freshman.

Well, _THAT_ attitude, I was talking about some earlier.

The girl smiled to herself, thinking things couldn't get any better. She had everything a girl wanted. A lots of clothing-money, a private haircutter, a 20 by 20 feet bedroom for herself, WITH the mini-bar and the TV in it, and of course, a perfect girlfriend. Speaking of her ...

"YO PEEPS!!! Where's my girl hangin' out?!" She yelled to a group, standing out of the crowd, watching the gardener almost brake a leg because of the box he was carrying a bit careless.

"_YOUR_ girl? Where on earth have you been hanging out, baka? Don't you know the news yet?" The person next to here spoke up.

"What news?" The girl's eyes grew wider, as she thought this could be another sappy rumor. Girlfriend or not, sappy rumors were always good in times like this. In times with the exams coming up, per example.

"_THAT_ news." The male answered again, pointing in front of the group. There, her girlfriend was walking, no, was _CLINGING_ at another girl, not paying _ANY_ attention to her former girlfriend. Who was now shaking with rage.

Then, the voice, who meant the difference for everybody, but especially for the dumped girl, spoke up. As soon as the speakers turned on, everybody could hear a shriek, before they heard the vice-president of the cheerleader-club chirp, almost purr, into the microphone, telling that very important news, that news, what would mean the difference between the past and the future.

"Hello Domino High! As you Vice-President, Miho a.k.a. Ribbon-chan, I am _SO_ happy to tell you all that our famous head cheerleader and president of the club, and my _BEST_ friend, Mazaki Anzu, has gotten a _NEW_ and improved GIRLFRIEND!!! Claps for the new number one in Mazaki's life, Rebecca Hawkins! But WAIT! Of course we also share compassion for the now dumped blond chick, who is available again for every freshman!!! Valentine, you could _USE_ this one!!"

Mai could herself fall on the ground on her knees, not knowing what happened to her. She was _DUMPED_??

As soon as the first tones of the song 'Love me just a little bit more' were heard, a loud laugh came up from the whole crowd in and around the school.

Some person laughed so hard, he hit a tree of his way down, which made all the birds flew away, searching for a quieter place to stay. Or just a safer place, in their case.

The poison on the flowers appeared to be a little leftover of a mixture between some randomly picked things in the chemistry-lab, made by the worst chemistry-class student, who blew up the lab once. That was his one and only chemistry-class, by the way. He was expelled for the rest of his life. His mixture worked so good, it did not only killed the bees, but also the flowers and the rest of the school-garden.

Because of the birds flew over, the laughs, and the now destroyed flowers and bees, the gardener didn't look out where he was walking, so he bumped into some popular guy, who immediately pushed him away, away from his spot. The gardener dropped the box in his foot, fell down, and landed right on his left leg. That would be 9-1-1 for him.

Because of the attention to the microphones, a student with a very big loves for every animal on this planet, walked to the chemistry-lab, opened all the animal-cages, and freed the animals in there. Only the rabbit couldn't make it. It ended up on a plate at Christmas-ever. In case there are animal-loving friend among the readers, don't worry. The rest all lived happily ever after. The end for them. Not for us, _OR_ the fic. I'll continue now.

A teacher laughed so hard, he got out of balance, braking the coffee-machine on his way to the ground. The rest of the teacher got stuck with making tea for the rest of the moths, since then their salary would be given to them, so they could finally buy a new one on their own, because of the cutbacks at the government.

And the students. Well. It didn't happen every day Mai Valentine got dumped. It was worth laughing for it though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: So much for a prologue --'. Next chap introduction, peeps. And don't forget to review me on your way back to the main page at !!

Dawny: Hail to ... no wait ... hail to us !!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Predators and their prey:: PATP

Chapter 1: 'Nerd' introduction

Summary: One always runs, one doesn't talk, one is obvious, one loves control and one sees things. When they become prey of a bet, who could guess they made a bet for their own? Y/YY, R/B, M/M, S/J Yaoi & M/I Yuri. A/U.

Pairings: Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Jou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi and Mai/Ishizu

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you guys sure this hamburger is still good? I can see green stuff on it, and no, it's not the salad." The obvious one said, looking curious at his meal, which he just bought in the cafeteria. Let me please say this as a warn for you all: cafeteria-meals at Domino-high suck. There're unhealthy, uneatable, and full of mould. And poor him had to give his homemade lunch to his school's bully, so he had to buy a school-made meal, which was very detestable, as I just told you all. Anyway, he was happy to give it away. Especially to a certain bully.

Now, before you'll all turn your head away, or ask me 'what the FUCK is this shit about?!' please let me introduce the group. It'll make this fic a lot simpler to read and understand.

Let's start with the obvious one. His name's Malik Ishtar. He's a student from abroad. Egypt, to be exactly. He's now 15 years old, and had lived in Domino for let's say 3 years. He looks pretty handsome too. Violet eyes, blond hair, and a nice ass, at least, according to him. He is very obvious, and always wants to be the first one in the line. That's why almost every peep here calls him 'Mister Perky'. He's okay, though. And he's the most normal one of the whole group.

"I don't see anything, so it has to be okay." The youngest and smallest of us said, while looking for a second at the burger, then turned his head to his own meal again.

That's Yugi Moutoh. He's okay. Though he sees things. Don't be scared, it's cool! He's probably reading auras again, but I'm not sure a burger has an aura. He's 15 years too, though he doesn't look and acts like one. He's very childish, but since he's so sweet, nobody cares. Also, because of his childishness, it seems more normal that he can see thing. The strangest thing ever happened to him was the fact his got an 'out-of-body-experience'. But now it's going normal with him again. He can only see all things other peeps can't see. Luckily it's going so well with him, he doesn't have to see the doctor every week. Now, he only has to go to a psychiatric institution once a month, which is an improvement for Yugi. Then he stays there for a whole weekend, for observation. But as for now, these are enough details of his paranormal behavior. Rest will be explained along the fic. It's going much better with him than before anyway. I mean, he didn't have any bad mood any of these days, which would make him very violent.

Further with Mister Psychic's looks. He has the strangest hair of us all. All spiked up tri-coloured hair, which never heard of the law of gravity. Red and black spikes, and yellow bangs. As for his eyes, he has beautiful purple orbs, where, according to Malik, you can get lost in. Literally, according to Mister Perky, but of course that was just bluff.

"Everybody knows you can't see bacteria with the naked eye. I wouldn't eat that, if I were you." The person next to Yugi said. To suit the action to the word, she took a bite out of her homemade salad, and starting chewing ostentatiously. Ishizu is the frantic one. She's the older sister of Malik, and god knows why she's hanging out with them. Perhaps it is the fact she wants to keep an eye on her baby brother. Or perhaps it is the fact she has no friends, because everybody in her class thinks she's a freak. Which is absolutely true.

She's an 18-year old senior, who lived in Egypt, until 3 years ago, just like her brother Malik. In contrast to her brother Malik, she sometimes find life in the big city hard. Ishi looks very normal, as long she can keep up the facade. She in one word a control-freak. Everything must go her way; else she freaks out, or goes hyper. To make her life even more difficult, she has to deal with nosophobia every now and then. That was probably the reason of disliking Malik's burger.

Since she's an Egyptian girl, she has a tanned skin, and unlike her brother Malik, she has black raven hair, just like her mother. She has beautiful blue cerulean eyes, which match perfectly with her tanned skin. To be quite honest, she's a very beautiful girl. Her clothes are a different case. It is well known that every girl at Domino-High has to wear a blue skirt, but Ishizu was convinced that the blue attract all type of insects, and since she hates those, she 'accidentally' burned the skirt. Now she's the only girl in the whole school who wears a _BLACK_ skirt, what reaches to below her knees. After the career-master told her she was obliged to wear the polo, she immediately bought an oversized waistcoat, _WITH_ hood. Again, black. That makes her stand out of the main stream. Malik think she's nuts, but she doesn't care the slightest bit.

"How about you, silent one?" Malik cocked his head to his left, and stared intensely into the boy's eyes. Actions speak louder than words. In this case nothing more is true than that. A simple nod, mixed up with a gentle smile was the answer. Then, the silent one looked down, into the book he was currently reading.

Don't ask anything, It'll be explained everything right now. Ryou Bakura, 16 years old, white hair, chocolate-coloured eyes, and doesn't talk. Not that he can't, he just doesn't want to. Only the group knows why, and they promised him not to tell it further. They

Aren't easily persuaded or blackmailed, so there's probably no chance you'll find out why he doesn't talk. He just has to tell it to you directly. And since he doesn't talk, a miracle should happen before you'll find out why.

Back to the silent one, as he is called by everyone of our group. He's the sweetest of us all, though he can be very mature when it comes to serious things. You can describe him as sweet, lovable, patient, gallant, concerned, and an always-sharing person. Though he doesn't say a thing, the group somehow always understands what he wants to tell. As was said before, actions speak louder than words.

"Are you sure, you wanna eat it? I wouldn't do it, if I were you." The blonde next to Yugi said. He nodded his head, while curious looking at his own homemade sandwich. He never eats something else than his own meal. But that's nothing new. He was never a daredevil. More like the coward.

May I introduce Jounouchi Katsuya, but since he hates it when anyone calls him 'Katsuya' without his permission, everybody call him just 'Jou'. He only lets Ryou and his little sister call him Katsuya, since he only dares to trust them. But since Ryou doesn't talk, no one but his little sister calls him Katsuya. Strange? Nah, Malik is too imprudent and perky, making him exactly the complete opposite from Jou himself. Yugi is a whole other story. Jou and Yugi are good friends, but Jou still hates it when Yugi sees the 'things' again. And Ryou, well, since he doesn't talk, Jou allows him to say Katsuya. And since he doesn't talk, he never says it.

Further with Jou. He's 17 years old, blond hair and honey-brown-coloured eyes. Though he can act very loud, he almost never shows it. He's number one chicken, afraid of everything, and doesn't like anything suspicious. This is the reason why he doesn't dare to open up against Yugi, by the way. Don't understand him wrong, it's just, he had a very bad childhood, which made him close for the rest of the world. He likes to see everything perfect and in order, just like Ishizu, or Ishi, as the whole group calls her all the time. Jou's cool anyway. Like Yugi, he has an own vision about life and its problems. That makes him a worthy member of the group.

"3 against 2. Good luck, poor me." Malik mumbled to himself, before biting in the burger. A muffle came when he swallowed his bite. His hand immediately grabbed Ryou's soda, and gulped down pretty much the whole bottle.

"And do I EVER wonder why you peeps can be wrong?! Nopes, me is all happy with wrong advises. I lost my appetite, by the way. And Silent One, sorry for your soda. I'll buy you a new one if I can knock over my personal bully and pickpocket his wallet." Malik hugged Ryou's arm with his left arm, while throwing the burger in a waist-basket with the other hand. A moment he looked like a toddler. Ryou, who softly petted his head, and stroked his hair a bit, made that picture even more realistic.

"Okay, I'm not sad anymore. Now, I think I have to hurry, else I'll be too late for giving my very prefect made homework to my true love." Malik gulped down the rest of Ryou's soda, threw the can away, much to despise to Ryou, who was obviously thirsty. Then Malik grabbed his bag. After a few seconds digging in the bag, he successfully found a light-green map. He showed it to the group, only to grab 5 more maps out of his bag.

"Which color map should I put the project in? I thought light green would color prefect with his beautiful eyes, but perhaps it's too much. The dark red one is cool, but a little bit too 'I-like-you-very-much-can't-you-see-it'. So that leaves me with the light blue, the yellow, the lilac, and the black one. Peeps, we have a problem. The break ends within 15 minutes, and I can't choose!" Malik rambled through, while showing every map apart to everyone in the group. Ishi was the first one to answer the question.

"The green one. The rest don't look clean. I can see more than 50 fingerprints on those other maps. And I do NOT want to know what you did with those unhygienic things." Ishizu said, while making sure there was no animal fat mixed up in her sandwich, "I saw where those maps came from, and I don't think it's a good idea to give them to him. Even if he's just a bully, he STILL has right on a hygienic map." She continued, while Jou furiously nodded, completely agreeing with Ishizu. Well, that's the problem when you have 2 peeps in the group, where 2 of them care very much about personal hygiene and stuff like that. Luckily for Malik the rest of the group was everything BUT hygienic. Yugi was a case apart, and Ryou didn't care, as long he didn't smell icky and stuff.

Further with Malik, he nearly decided. Well, at least, Ishizu threw the 5 other maps away, because she thought they were too unhygienic to give them away. Too bad he still thought the green map was a little bit too much.

"But if he doesn't like the color, I won't have more maps for him! He won't like me, if he figures out the rest of HIS maps are thrown away!" Malik whined, but put the project in the light green map. He pouted some more, but after a little pat on his back from Ryou, he sighed, and stood up. Well, that was the plan.

"PERKY!" The whole cafeteria could hear an Egyptian boy yell at the perky one at our table. Immediately the whole group saw Malik shrink as much as he could. This means he tried to get under the table, but it didn't work too well. As soon the Egyptian one reached our table, he looked at Malik with an angry look.

"You didn't come." Came the short state from the Egyptian one. He hit Malik's head with his hand, but then noticed the map in the table. He immediately stopped hitting Malik, though the hits were only playful. Well, playful, as he states it. He can hit harder, but only does that when no teachers are watching. The Egyptian one grabbed the map, but probably then first saw the light green color.

"Green?" He asked, while looking with a disgust face at the map. Ishizu immediately gulped, knowing Malik would be pissed off after this.

"I ... emmmm, I thought ... you liked that color?" Malik shrunk some more, but it didn't help much. He got another hit. He shrieked a bit, more of childishness than out of pain.

"I hate green." He said, but didn't rip the map off. He didn't seem to care about the color THAT much. Seems that Ishizu was safe. For now. Suddenly the Egyptian one turned around, and walked away, without saying another word.

He slowly made his way to the door of the cafeteria, making sure to give a cold stare to everyone who dared to look at him. Sure he was a cool guy, but the looks he received from the dorks, didn't made him feel special.

"Stupid boy." He mumbled under his breath, making his way to the exit. He only went to the cafeteria to get his map. Only dorks sit in cafeterias during their breaks. He was no dork, so he always sat outside when the break came. And since he was so cool, he also sat outside during classes, since he didn't give a fuck about learning things.

"MARIK-KUN!" He heard his group yell, while he made his way to a certain place on the grass. There was his kingdom. His group. Well, the actual leader was someone else, but Marik didn't mind it THAT much right now.

"Where the FUCK have you been! We've been bored as hell!" The white-haired boy said, while playing with his favorite dagger. He immediately received a punch from the tri-coloured one behind him. Since this was the most popular group, every student only knew their nicknames, if they _HAD_ any. Somehow nobody knows some real names of some members. But they're cool, so nicknames are all they need.

For as far everyone knows, the Egyptian one is called 'Marik'. He is Malik's personal bully. The white-haired one is called 'Bakura'. Strange, since Ryou's last name is the same as his surname. Then, the tri-coloured one is called 'Yami', but his real name is pretty unknown for me.

"You're ALWAYS bored! I can't think of any moment you weren't bored as hell." Yami said, while hitting Bakura a few more times. He stopped hitting Bakura, after he received a punch himself from the most serious one of the popular group. Seto Kaiba. The only one everybody knew by surname and last name. But that's no wonder, since he has his very own company. Kaiba Corps. Malik bought a cool thing from his company last week, by the way. Ishizu was furious, because it could harm him, but that's just a minor detail.

"Stop goofing around, Yami. I thought you were so grown up, you wouldn't act so childish anymore. Now move aside, I want my view." Seto sat down, on Yami's lap. After a grunt, Yami rolled to his left, leaving Seto quite happy. He had his view back. Not that the view was so special, but was just a minor detail for said CEO. It was just a view of the whole school-grounds. Nothing more. Strangely enough it was HIS spot, and if someone would sit down there, he would chase them down and kill them. Well, in real, he would rent a bully, and let them bully his victim for 2 weeks. But that was not his or my point.

"Get lost with your dump spot." Bakura mumbled, with throwing his dagger up and down, nearly cutting off his left hand. Yami make a 'Tsss'-sound, while meant he was being mature again. Nothing special again. He was number one grown-up boy at school here. Strangely enough he wasn't the oldest one, aside from the teachers around here. But then again, this was Yami. He equaled maturity.

"Get lost with your dump knife." Marik said. While sitting down on Bakura's lap. That was so typically them. Always flirting with each other, while they didn't even like each other. It was just a thing for passing the time for them.

"Get lost with you BIG ass! I'm bored, and even you with your dump states won't change it!" Bakura pushed Marik off him, and continued playing with his favorite thing. His dagger. Officially he wasn't allowed to have one. But since he thought it looked so cool, he always kept it in his pocket. That was also one reason he was the most un-favorite boy who could bully you. Marik only bullied Malik, Yami only bullied immature kids, and Bakura bullied everyone he didn't like. That was 90 of the school. Everyone except the peeps in his group and other peep he liked. Which was absolutely no one.

"I'm bored too, ya know! I even had to go INTO the damn building for getting my stupid project for a part for my exams. Lucky Mister perky doesn't switch places every break, so I could find him right away. Though I would have my fun searching him. Although ... on second thought. No. Mister perky is to obvious to not to be found." Marik sighed. He was about to stuff the light green map into his bag, when suddenly a feminine voice yelled something at him.

"What's with the vegetable color?! I thought green was the most dump color in the whole wide fucking world?!"

"Get lost, Mai. It's my project, and I've spent a whole quarter persuading mister Perky to make it for me! And he IS a nerd, so it was obvious he picked a nerdy map for it!" Marik stuck his nose in the air, while waving the map in front of Mai's eyes.

"But it's green!' Bakura interrupted Marik's childish behavior, while caused him to get a hit from Kaiba. He moved into his view, that's why.

"Look what you've done, Bakura! Now I'm bored too! You're spreading boredom-germs around here, I swear!" Marik moved some inches away from Bakura, and leafed through the map.

"Marik, we're _ALL_ bored. Me, you, everybody around here ... well, of course miss friendship isn't." He pointed at a brunette some feet's away, who was repeatedly hitting on a little kids head, probably saying something in the style like 'I'm a better friend than you'll ever be'.

"And who actually _CARES_ what the dumb twit is doing right now?!" Mai blocked their view, so they would never knew what would happen to the poor boy. She was probably still angry about the fact she was dumped only a few days ago. Unlucky for her, she and Anzu belonged to the same group, and so did Rebecca now, so she would have to see them every time they got together, and that were many moments.

"Haven't you figured out _I_ care?! Now move outta my way, so I can see what's left of the boy. Since if he's not completely demolished, I'll finish the work with pleasure." Bakura waved Mai out of the view, but pouted when he saw Anzu making peace signs, while the poor boy ran away, full of fear, and full of sadness, just waiting to burst out. He'd probably cry the rest of the day in the bathrooms.

"Geez, ANZU! Stop irritating me!!" Mai groaned towards the peace-signs-making girl, while sitting down next to Yami.

"Don't talk mean 'bout MY Anzu!!" They heard yell from a good distance away, what meant Rebecca was coming. Immediately Anzu waved frantically to her new girlfriend, while blowing kisses to her as well.

(((((Amy: That just ... icky!

Dawny: See it from the good side, honey. Now Mai is free once more, and she isn't captured by the evil Anzu-creature

Amy: ... riiiight)))))

"Is Anzu the only person you people can talk about?!" Marik interrupted the rest of the group, getting a few hits and a comment from Bakura in response.

"Anzu isn't a person. Anzu is a thing." Bakura dryly comment, immediately receiving a hit from Anzu as well.

"I'd say the same thing to you as to the stupid now crying boy, thief! I saw you yesterday. You stole those files from the new freshmen at school. I hope you realized what you've done!" The crying boy, who strangely stopped his tracks within an audible length, immediately cocked his head to the white-haired one, looking with an 'I-have-something-to-persuade-you-with'-face. His tears were gone now, and only interest could be read of his face.

"And I'm DAMN proud of it!" Bakura turned his head to the little boy, made an angry face, which caused the little boy to jump up and run away. Yes, he started crying again.

"But I wanted to steal them! You always get to steal the fun things around this lousy school!" Anzu poked Bakura's chest, while Bakura frantically snorted.

"Then don't pick on little cry-baby-a-like freshmen, but go to the careers-master's office, and go hack his computer. It's fun to do, since I've done that with Marik the other day. Too bad he found out we were hacking, cuz since then I've got every Friday detention." Bakura replied, snorting some more. He immediately received a stare from Yami. By the way, Yami was number one 'I-hate-snorts'-guy.

"Then don't get caught!" Kaiba said, while opening his bag, to reveal a laptop. A loud sigh from the rest of the group was heard. Kaiba and his laptop wasn't something new. More like the most normal routine thing of the day.

"But I'm still bored. Marik, make me un-bored!" Bakura eyed Marik, who was still trying to stuff the green map into his bag, which didn't work, since his bag was too small for it.

"Go to hell, Bakura. I'm busy." Marik grumbled a bit, but finally rested his head on Yami's shoulder, while leaving the map out of his bag.

"What's the dump thing anyway?" Yami asked him, before pushing Marik off him. Yami grabbed the map, and looked bored at it. Then he continued talking, more to himself than to the other ones of his group.

"Project for English class ... made my mister Perky ... signed by your name ... persuaded him again for sure ...about the movie 'She's all that' ... childish thing, as far as I can see." Yami threw the map on the grass again, before lying down. This time he ended up on Marik's belly. A grump came from under him. It seemed that Marik didn't quite agree with it. Figures.

"What's up with the dump map?" Mai sat down next to the boys, and grabbed the map. She leafed through it, making a loud noise when she reached the last page.

"Why did you make a project about that dumb movie? Though it's a cool bet, I hate the rest! Those characters are WAY too old-fashioned! I mean, we're probably twice as cool as the cool guy in the dump movie!" May threw the map away, but before it could hit the ground, Kaiba caught it.

"Bakura, Marik. If you are so bored, why don't make a bet?! Though you still have like 2 years of school to go, before you'll graduate -IF that's possible, but that's not my point-, I think it's time for us to do something spectacular." Kaiba leafed a bit through the map, and stopped when he found a picture of the movie. Everyone in the group turned their faces to Kaiba, who seemed to like the attention he received. Then, as a cue, he continued talking, but too bothering to look up.

"Every year the last grade does something unique. Last year of senior blew up the stove in the cafeteria, and everybody could smell the destroyed pie for the two weeks after that stunt. This year it's our turn, but seeing you all, nobody probably thought of something, which should make us legendary. I know Marik and Bakura aren't seniors yet, but next year they will. If you'll make, per example a bet, together with us, and win, you'll be extra-famous next year. A bet could be a possible idea, since I don't want to blow up a certain piece of the school –no offence Bakura- also for passing the time here. Even I'm bored these days." Kaiba showed the group a picture of the main characters. Marik's eyes immediately lit up, and Bakura clapped his hands in happiness. Yami nodded very mature. Only Anzu and Mai didn't seem to agree. Well, apart from the rest of everybody. Heh, heh. I didn't quite introduce the rest of the popular group to you.

You see, there're 2 cool groups at Domino-high. One group is the ultimate one, with Yami. The other one was a little less popular, but still very famous. The popular group was where Yami, Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, Kaiba, Mai, Anzu and Rebecca were in. The less popular group were some peeps that were called Otogi, Honda, Miho, and some girl named Shizuka too. Strangely enough she was Jou's little sister. They were good friends, though they never spoke a word with each other when they were at school.

Back to group popular. Anzu only wanted to judge, since she already got Rebecca, and didn't want to fake-fall for someone else. Mai had a whole other problem.

"But I DO NOT like boys, you know that! The _BOY_ in 'She's all that' gets the _GIRL_, but I don't want a _BOY_!!!" Mai yelled at Yami, who stuffed his fingers in his ears. It seemed that Mai had a pretty loud voice.

"And I don't like girls! Are you happy again?! We're cool, so we don't have to bet you can make a boy love you, or something along that line. We'll bet all boys have to make another boy popular, and all girls a girl popular, since every person in this group is homosexual! Don't be so childish when it comes to these points!" Yami argued with Mai, who stuck up her nose, when Yami said the word 'childish'.

"Then so be it! I feel SO like Freddy Prince Jr. In 'She's all that right. Dead sexy, but also dead single and dumped by a stupid ditz –no offence Anzu- But okay. So be it! I'll make a dumb girl popular, and you guys will make 4 other boys popular. Great, our group will be bigger in the future. But isn't the bet a bit lame?" Mai was getting more irritated with the minute. Anzu too, remembering how Mai spoke of her. They weren't getting along fine these days. Figures.

"Do you call my idea 'lame'? Then make that person popular, but also make them love you." Kaiba eyed Mai, who immediately made a 'Tsss'-sound. But before she could answer, the white-haired boy next to her spoke up, sounding as irritated at Mai was.

"I wonder what you mean with the word 'love'. If you mean true love, than it's old-fashioned. Only nerds and freshmen believe in true love. For me, love means fuck that person senseless, every time and every place I want." Bakura said, while grabbing the map and leafing through it. Then he continued speaking.

"Damn! The 'Lany' girl is SUCH a nerd! Though a bet seems fun, I don't wanna make someone actually love me. Though, a good fuck is always welcome." Bakura smiled evilly, while Mai made a face, which said 'you-are-gross'.

"I said 'love'. Listen, I don't care what _YOU_ understand under the word 'love', but I mean that the person loves you, in the way like he or she think you're the sweetest, greatest and coolest peep alive, and he or she would practically _DIE_ for you, but also fucks you at least once before the end of the year." Kaiba didn't make any emotion while speaking. Immediately Bakura cheered, same went for Marik. Yami rolled his eyes, but Mai's eyes strangely enough lit up.

"Then I'm in!" Mai cheered too, before scanning the school-ground, seeking a prey. It seemed that Anzu was now out of her system.

"Anzu will choose our preys, since she already has Rebecca. She's the judge. Got that, Anzu?" Anzu nodded, stood up from the spot she was sitting, and began to speak.

"The bet will be as followed: Everyone gets a prey. You have to make your prey popular, and make then love you. The sex-part is necessary too. Then, we will choose the winner at the end of the year. Then you'll break all their hearts at the last day, in front of the whole school. The one who dumps his prey the hardest, will win. And the winner will win emmm ... what's in for the winner anyway?!" Anzu questioned Kaiba, but Yami spoke up instead of him.

"The winner will get fame. He of she will be announced as the absolute most popular boy of girl of this school. And to make the bet cooler, if someone lese but me wins, I'll give him of her my 'Dark Magician'."

"I'll give up one of the 'Blue eyes'." Kaiba, said, not letting escape one single emotion.

"Me will give my "Harpy Lady', my 'Harpy Lady Sisters' and my magic card to get the them." Mai said, while a bit nervous.

"Me my 'Destiny Board'." Bakura grumbled, looking like he didn't mean it for real.

"Me my 'Jam Breeding Machine'."

"YOUR WHAT?!?! That's not fair, then I'll give my 'Electric Lizard'." Bakura slapped Marik's back, but then say Yami's face, and stopped hitting immediately.

"What's you problem? 'Jam Breeding Machine' is cool! And I don't wanna give up my god card!"

"Then choose another card, but NOT some card you can miss easily."

"Okay. Then I'll give up my Masked Beast. Better?!"

"But that's not your best card. I'm giving up my best card. I want another card to give up!"

This conversation kept going until everybody decided. Strangely enough everybody got some other card to give up in the end. Kaiba choose his 'Crush Card', Bakura got his 'Dark Necrofear', Yami his 'Summoned Skull', Mai her 'Harpy's Feather Duster', and Malik, with many hits from Bakura, his 'Masked Beast'. Only when Marik was beginning about Mai's card, he received a punch from everybody.

"But what about the losers? Are they only gotta give their card away, or do they also have to do something else?" Bakura asked them.

"Like what?" Marik continued asking, his eyes glistering somehow evilly. And no, I don't know what he was thinking. And to be honest, I really don't wanna know!

"I know something! They have to pull down their jeans at the prom on the last day of this year on the stage!" Bakura said, obviously fantasizing. He got a hit from Yami as a response.

"Grow up, Bakura!"

"Okay, cut my idea. We'll keep it on giving the winner a card. But I still think we should give up better cards."

"Then me, Kaiba and Yami have to give up our god cards!" Marik whined.

"Except god cards! I'll give up my total Destiny Board, together with my very special field card you all know, Mai her total Harpy set, means everything that has something to do with the damn Harpy, Yami his 2 Magicians, Kaiba 2 Blue eyes. Marik, his Masked beast and the ritual card, Fairy Box and Jam Breeding Machine. That seems fair." Bakura said. Strangely enough everybody accepted it immediately. Though they would loose some very strong cards, they would get an invincible deck if they would win. And besides, it was worth for a bet. The winner would get a cool deck, and would become legendary at school. Dumping a nerd was pretty cool, as Marik said.

"Then it's a deal!" Yami stated, and everybody nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna search some fresh preys now!" Anzu suddenly yelled, while patting Rebecca's head softly. She would get her attention later. Now the whole group turned their heads toward Anzu's direction. Marik sighed heavily, giving one more cold stare to Mai. As soon Yami noticed this, he whacked Marik's head once more. That's stopped him pouting for sure.

"Those ones perhaps?!" Mai asked, while pointing at a group giggling boys, with one girl standing in the middle of it. They were a typical Gothic group.

"There're normal. I want a REALLY nerdy group! I'd love to see you slime over some female doofus who has big fat windows –emmm I mean glasses- upon big innocent eyes, and never ever even HEARD of the word 'fashion'." Anzu blinked sweetly and most innocent to Mai, who immediately mouthed 'fuck you' in response.

"Go to the cafeteria, Anzu. Only there are nerds." Marik stopped the fury of the two girls, and dryly pointed at the main door of the building. Immediately they could all hear Bakura sigh. He was planning not to go in there for the rest of the week, since it sucked inside. But seeing the bet and its circumstances, he probably had to drop this plan.

"Like mister Perky?" Mai asked Marik, while they walked inside. Marik growled at the word 'perky'.

"Mister Perky is a dump kid. Only good for making my homework. And good for a good punching-bag." Marik answered, growling some more.

"Guys, break's over already. All nerds must have gone to the classrooms. Emmm, then we'll go to the cafeteria, and see what's left. Perhaps some nerds who don't have classes at the moment. Nerds aren't cool, so I don't think they would be outside now." Anzu rambled through, making her way to the other side of the building. Only Rebecca stayed behind, after Mai pushed her as hard as she could out of her way, before following Anzu inside.

Rebecca made a 'Tsss'-sound, before turning around, probably seeing where the almost-most-popular group was sitting. Anyway, back to most popular group.

"The thing what scares me is that you know the way inside this building! Anzu, you're a freak!" Bakura snorted, but shut his mouth as Anzu answered she was only following the sign 'Cafeteria' at the wall.

"There it is. Mister Perky were here too today." Marik pointed at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, but suddenly noticed the whole group was still sitting there.

"Marik?" Anzu asked him, looking around in the cafeteria.

"What?"

"Have you ever noticed mister Perky looks like you? Not to mention I can also see a copy of Yami and Bakura!"

"So? I'm too cool to actually know nerds love us so much, they even do their hair like us." Marik patted Bakura's hair, receiving a punch back.

"And have you ever seen that nerdy group is with exactly 5 nerds? Exactly enough for one bet?" Anzu rambled on, making everybody sweatdrop at that very moment.

"You want me to make mister Perky love me?" Marik whispered, backing away a little bit. When Anzu nodded happily, Bakura suddenly pushed Yami aside.

"Better not waist any time winning Blue eyes!" He said, before actually walking toward the group. Everyone stared at him, while gasping.

"Humph. I think Bakura is right. I want the blond one." Kaiba said, before turning around, and walking to the door. That was totally Kaiba. Well, as far as everyone knew him. He would probably find some place alone, then 'meet' Jou. Poor, poor, poor Jou.

Emmmm, Back to Bakura. No, make that back to the nerd group, as everyone at school called it.

"Guys? Can't you be serious about this for once?! I hope one day Marik won't hit you anymore, just because you won't wash your shirt anymore!" Ishizu said, while pointing at Malik's shirt.

"But he TOUCHED my shirt! I wanna keep his germs all over my body for the rest of my life!" Malik answered, while receiving a disgust look from Ishizu.

"Emmm, guys?" Jou tried to interrupt them, but it didn't quite work.

"But you KNOW how I hate dirty clothes!"

"Guys?"

"Jou, shut up. Ishi, MARIK touched my clothes. I LOVE him. Get the point?! I L-O-V-E him, even his germs! Suit yourself, since I don't mind dirty clothes!"

"GUYS!" Jou yelled, immediately turning red from embarrassment as the group turned their faces at him. A half second later they found out what Jou wanted to tell.

"Aloha here!" They heard an unknown voice behind their backs. When they turned around, they say Bakura standing there, looking as innocent as possible, failing miserably.

"What?! I'm in a very important conversation, you know!" Malik immediately answered, while Jou nearly fainted at his imprudent behavior.

"Go to hell, mister Perky. I'm awfully abandoned by my awfully mean group, and I thought someone hear could cheer me up. But if I'm not wanted here, I think I have to go back. Alone. Nobody to talk to. To listen to. To be with. Alone. Very alone. Very, VERY alone. And didn't I mention I would be alone?!" Bakura made a dramatically twirl, and ended up on Jou's lap. Jou immediately shrieked, tried to get him off, but didn't work too well.

"Easy, blonde. Forgot the dagger, so can't harm ya." This was probably the last drop for Jou, since he pushed Bakura off him, grabbed his bag, and ran off. Bakura snorted, but stopped it when he saw the angry faces of Malik, Ishizu and Yugi. Only one boy didn't seem to care. His book was obviously more important than his surroundings. And perhaps it was just I, or Bakura thought the same as I just thought.

"You look the same as I do." Bakura faked a gasp, while poking an elbow in Ryou's side. Ryou immediately looked up, but looked to the ground as he found out who was speaking.

"That's SO cool! I don't know who you are, yet we already have something in common! I think this is gonna be a hell of a friendship! So not to be rude, the name's Bakura. You can call me Bakura, Baku, Kura, Don't care. But that's not my point. 17 years old, second last grade. Hobbies are playing Duel Monsters, being bored as hell, playing more Duel Monsters, be more bored as hell, Surfing on the Internet, and of course hanging around with my group. Well, until they left me here! But I hope you'll change that. Have you got MSN? Or Yahoo? Well, I do. Please let me get a piece of paper, I'll give you me E-mail address. Emmm, sorry I forgot to ask you, but what's your name? Actually, you haven't said anything at all! Talk to me. I hope your voice is sweet, just like your appearance. Tell me!" Bakura said in one breath, completely making everybody sweatdrop. Ryou instead, looked at him curious, then turned his head to his book, and read further.

"Emmm ... did I talk too fast, or what?!" Bakura waved his hands in front of Ryou's eyes, But Ryou didn't answer.

"Peeps? Can somebody say WHY ONE EARTH he ignores me?!?!" Bakura turned his head to the other ones. Ishizu backed away a few inches, while Malik cocked his head to the other side of the cafeteria. That only left Yugi for giving Bakura an answer.

"Bakura? He doesn't talk."

"Haha, funny squirt. Peeps, who don't talk, are stupid! And I can see this boy isn't stupid! Else I wouldn't have waist my time talking to him!" Bakura imprudently said, unaware of Ryou's reaction. A slap. Immediately Yugi continued talking to Bakura, who was now painfully rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"Ryou doesn't get angry often. But I can see why he is now. Though he doesn't talk, he's not stupid." Yugi continued talking to Bakura. Immediately Bakura registered Ryou's name, since that would be twice as easy to talk. Then Bakura gave Ryou a single glare for hitting him, but suddenly remained silent and innocent. Marik arrived. That's probably why.

"Baku-chan! Leave me alone for these peeps! That's no fair! You forgot to kidnap me to this table too!" Marik stuck his nose in the air, while Malik immediately shrunk a few inches.

"Perhaps it could be just a simple conclusion. I. Do. Not. Want. You. Around. Me! Understand that?!" Bakura snorted into Marik's direction. Marik shot back a glare. Bakura snorted more. Marik glared more. This kept on going until Ishizu slammed her hand on the table, which caused the two popular ones to jump up.

"I didn't do it, I swear! It was Saturday, I was drunk. BAKURA FORCED ME TO DRUG HIM!!" Marik immediately shrieked, but growled some more when he found out it wasn't a teacher, but Ishizu.

"What the FUCK are you doing, witch?! Can't you see I'm busy making Bakura's life sour? Get lost, and ... wait a sec, friend of mister Perky. You know, just stay here. I've heard this from Bakura's Math teacher whose brother's girlfriend's sister talked to her haircutter's mother's best friend's son. That quite a trustable source, you know. He mentioned something about you being stalked. By a girl, he said. So, if I were you, I wouldn't react at ANY girls, saying they like you, or saying something along that line. I swear, before you know, you are kidnapped, and being raped by tons of dirty drunk-asses. Take my advice, it'll do you a world of good." Marik 'innocently' smiled at Ishi, whom's face immediately lost all her color.

"Is my sis being stalked? COOL!" Malik cheered, looking at Marik intensely, but between his stare he took a peek at the door of the cafeteria. Nope, only the rest of the popular group. No stalker. Then he got a hit from Marik in return.

"Get lost, Mister Perky. Didn't ask you to SHUT YOUR MOUTH WHEN I'M TALK- ... Emmmm, I mean ... I emmmm ... YEAH, you're right. That's pretty cool. But still she's in danger. Perhaps I should sacrifice myself to protect her. And since you're a relative, I'll protect you too! Good, that's settled down." Marik hit changed to a friendly pat on Malik's back. Immediately Malik's face turned to crimson red, while a loud 'EEP' escaped his mouth. He immediately covered his mouth, but Marik already heard it. He smiled cocky, thinking this bet would be too easy to win. Though he had a little problem seeing the fact he always picked on Mister Perky in the past.

"Marik, stop doing nerdy," Bakura suddenly interrupted Malik's embarrassment, "Emmm, sorry Ryou, but I'll guess I have to leave you. Me and Marik have something to argue about, AREN'T WE?!" Bakura eyed Marik, who growled, but stood up anyway.

"Well then. I'll be protecting you from tomorrow on, since tonight I emmm, have things to do ... emmm, Bakura, we're outta here. Bye mister Perky!" Marik hesitated a bit, but after a quick pat on Malik's head, he headed to the rest of the popular ones. Bakura followed suit.

"WHAT WAT THAT ALL ABOUT?!?!?" Ishi was the first one to let out a giant yell. She looked confused at the now leaving popular ones, then looked back at Ryou and Malik. Ryou was acting like nothing happened before, while Malik was still crimson red, while staring VERY confused into the nothingness.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. As long he does that more, it's fine by me! WOOHOO!! Now I won't wash my hair too for the rest of my life. They were touched my mister sexy. Touched by the tones of pure love. Ishi, and don't you DARE spraying me with a bucket of water. Else I'll go and find that stalker of you!" When Malik finally found his voice back, a flood of words came out. Ishi's reaction was expected. A disgusted look. Nothing new, by the way.

"Guys, this is getting strange. WHY were two popular boys here, and WHY did they show interest in you two?! I could only see a black aura, but that was nothing new. Marik never got a normal aura, same goes for Bakura. I don't know, but I think they're up to something." Yugi said, while peeking into Ryou's book. He received a soft smile back, while Ryou put the book on the table, so Yugi could see it better.

"Yugi, you have to learn being positive about some things. Marik just realized how cool and beautiful I am, and now wants to be my love forever!" Malik stuck his nose in the air.

"You're aura is changing color. You're ego is growing." Came the soft reply.

"I could tell my brother that, without seeing aura's ... ow, HEY JOU! Welcome back. Coast is clear. And I'm hoping too this was the only time Bakura was here." Ishizu waved at Jou, who had a flushed look while sitting down again.

"Jou, don't be scared. Bakura got a slap from Ryou, so he won't trouble us anymore." Yugi said. Jou turned his head to Ryou's side, only to receive a blush back.

"You did? Cool. I wish I had the guts to do something like that." Jou scratched his head, looking down once more.

"He never insulted you! Bakura said Ryou would be stupid if he really didn't talk." Malik said, while Ryou patted Jou's back.

"But I'm still wondering why they came here in the first place. Well, I think we'll never find out, unless I'll go through one of my out-of-body-experience again, and accidentally slip into their minds. It happened once, really. I could tell the nurse afterwards she lived once in America, until her mother died. Really scary. Luckily it happened only once." Yugi rambled through, still peeking at the page Ryou was currently reading.

"Would work for me. Then I could figure out how many hours my love thinks of me." Malik sighed dreamily, while staring outside, not seeing much view, seeing the fact the windows of the cafeteria were pretty dirty. Not that Malik minded much. He was obviously thinking of what tomorrow would bring for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: Ow damn it! I can't make chaps of a normal size; they're always too long! And I have now definitely I think with making Bakura snort and making peeps sat 'Aloha' :P

# Sulks #

Dawny: So?! Who cares?

Amy: Aloha, perhaps you didn't notice before, but I CARE!

# Snort #

Dawny: Amy, nock of your sulking, we should end this chapter.

Amy: yeah, you're right. Well, hope you peeps loved our second prologue-like chap. Next chap Yugi and Yami will meet. Same goes for Seto and Jou, and also Ishi and her 'stalker'.

Dawny: WOOHOO for Ishi and Mai!!!

Amy: yeah. Forgot to mention this earlier. Or if I did before, then I'll just say it another time . I'll be writing all the Yaoi. Dawny all the Yuri. The conversations between the whole groups we'll probably write together. So if any peep has a comment or suggestion, you know who to say it too!

Dawny: Yes. But my Yuri-part won't suck, so I won't get comments, only cheers! BWAHAHAHAH!

Amy:

Dawny: Get lost. Or take a cough-mixture.

# Amy sticks out tongue #

Dawny: I'm gonna end this! And peeps on the Internet, before you leave, you should click on the purple button in the left corner. We have cyber pluchies to share, but if no one is going to review this time ... we'll just keep them for ourselves.

Amy: Get lost, peeps WILL review!! ... Don't you?!?! ... Else I think I'll have get a LOT of pluchies at Christmas

Dawny: Riiiiiiight ... I'll just go on with the thankies::

Velvetina: # Dawny gives a Seto-plushie # Oww thankies for reviewing us and Amy didn't even persuaded you for doing it (heh heh ... nobody should know Amy tried to persuade half of her msn-list!!) We hope you continue reading our fic, cuz it'll only get better!

YuRi: # Amy gives a funky Ishi-plushie # Hey, thankies for reviewing too! Sorry for this chap, but Ishi and Mai will meet next chap. Oww, the fun!! # Dawny proudly grins #

Amy: Well, tah tah, until next chap

Dawny: Tah, tah?

# Mocks #

Amy: That much for Dawny. I'm nocking off peeps


	3. Chapter 3

Predators and their prey:: PATP

Chapter 2: Stalker meetings.

Summary: One always runs, one doesn't talk, one is obvious, one loves control and one sees things. When they become prey of a bet, who could guess they made a bet for their own? Y/YY, R/B, M/M, S/J Yaoi & M/I Yuri. A/U.

Pairings: Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Jou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi and Mai/Ishizu

"Blabla" talking

_# blabla # written_

Produced, with much joy, good moments and a little bit help of our imagination: Amy Hirosaki and Dawny, Amy's bestest best friend in this world!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was already peeking through the trees, when the clock reached seven. Many people got up, but some slept some more. That is, until their alarm-clock would ring, or, in this case, your grandfather yelled for you to stand up.

"YUGI! School will start in 30 minutes!" Yugi heard his grandfather yell at him from downstairs. Yugi was currently lying in his bed, wrapped up tightly in blankets and pillows. He loved it when he slept in his huge oversized double bed, with all his 4 blankets, 7 pillows and, of course, his fluffy cuddly pluchies. To be exactly, there were 15 of them to be found in his bed, and 10 more pluchies scattered through his room, which must have been tossed out unconsciously in the previous night.

A small yawn was heard when Yugi pushed all the pillows away, and stood up. He checked his watch, checking it another time, since it looked like he overslept. Again. Then he grabbed his uniform, together with some baby-blue coloured boxers and an undershirt in the same colour from the nearest chair, which his grandfather put there the previous night, then speeded to the bathroom. After a short minute he emerged again, this time wearing his school-uniform, and without the look what said 'my hair-dryer broke, don't mention my hair is standing up even more like normal'.

Yugi made his bed, putting all blankets, pillows and pluchies back on his bed, grabbed his school bag, and made his way down the stairs. When he came in the kitchen, he already saw Ryou sitting at the table, nonchalantly reading a book. That was nothing new. Ryou always stopped at his house, so they could walk to school together.

"Konnichi wa Ryou! Gomen nasai I'm late today. I couldn't sleep well last night, so that's probably why I'm up so late. Ow lookie-lookie, pancakes! Arigatou, Ojii-san!" Yugi formed a big innocent smile when he saw the pancakes lying on his plate. He immediately sat down, grabbed a fork, and stuffed 2 pancakes in his mouth at the same time. Ryou smiled, without looking up to him. That was his usual way for saying 'good morning', since he never formed a word.

"Yugi, don't forget you have an appointment with Dr. Pegasus this afternoon. It's at 5 P.M., so you can go to the institution immediately after you finished school for today. Perhaps you can take Ryou with you this time, since I have an appointment with the dentist then, so I cannot come with you. I know who much you like it when someone goes with you to the doctor." Solomon looked at Ryou, who simply nodded, too bothered to look him directly in the face.

"That's settled down then, Yugi. Now finish your pancakes, else you'll get an angry Ryou, since he doesn't want to be late for school today." Solomon said, before closing Yugi's lunch-box, filled with 1 sandwich, 1 apple, 1 carton of milk, and 2 cookies as usual, before putting it in Yugi's school bag.

"Won' wowwy Wyou" Yugi tried to speak, but since he still had 2 pancakes in his mouth, his Ojii-san and Ryou couldn't directly understand what he said. Yugi swallowed his food, before saying it again, this time audible fore both Ryou and Solomon.

"I said, don't worry Ryou. I'm almost finished breakfast. Now only brush my teeth, then take my pills, then we're off!" Yugi squeaked, before cramming another pancake in his mouth, standing up again, and running to the bathroom again. 5 Seconds later he emerged again, this time his teeth fully brushed. Ryou merely smiled a bit uncomfortably, since Yugi mostly took a full minute to brush his teeth.

"Don't look at me, Ry! I'm just really happy today, so I'm a speedy-head now. I'm just like roadrunner now. Ghihihih! Meep, Meep!! Ghihihih! Emmm, I should take my pills, right Ojii-san?!" Yugi smiled at his friend, before bouncing on the floor, pretending he was a roadrunner.

"Meep, meep!" Yugi cooed, while taking 2 red pills, 1 green one, and 5 yellow coloured pills. Then he put a box of more pills in his school bag, before grabbing Ryou's hand, and dragging the Silent One to the back door. He cocked his head to his grandpa one more time.

"JA NE, grandfather! I'll be back before dinner, unless Peggy wants me to stay longer!" Yugi waved once more at his grandpa, before following Ryou, who already was walking to Domino-High.

They walked down the street, then turned to their left. 2 streets further, at the traffic light, Yugi was the first one to speak again. Well, of course it was Yugi, since Ryou didn't speak.

"Ryou, are you sure you wanna go with me to the doctor? I mean, sometime I get pretty angry, and I throw with things! Of course those are only pillows, but I don't want you to get hurt." Yugi's eyes saddened, while he stated this. When he felt a hand upon his shoulder, he looked to Ryou's face again. A smile was seen there, while he mouthed the words 'I'd love to'. Yugi's saddened eyes made place for a tooth-past grin within a second.

"Arigatou, Ryou. You know how I hate it being alone with Peggy. I mean, though he's really nice, he always ask me things that make me uncomfortable. Ow lookie-lookie! Malik is heading our way. He'll probably be here within 5 seconds, 4, 3, 2, 1-

"Hey guys!" They heard a voice from behind. Ryou and Yugi turned around, to see Malik standing there. When Ryou gave Yugi a look, he merely answered that he could sense his friend coming as always. At this point Malik rolled his eyes.

"Yugi, get a life! Unless you can tell me when my true love is coming, I don't see the point in seeing peeps long before they can actually be seen. Anyway, we should hurry. Ishizu already left 10 minutes ago, since she was too damn scared of being late, so she left without beautiful me! And Jou should be in school too, since I can't remember any day he wasn't on time. Ow, and HI Ry! You look gorgeous today. Well, of course not as beautiful as Marik is every day, but gorgeous enough to hit Bakura another time! Now, we should go to school!" Malik rambled through. When the traffic light turned green, they crossed the street, and turned left again. Ryou nodded politely, and waved his hand to Malik, as a 'hello to you too'.

"So, what are you gonna do today? Since I have to be protected by my big love, I don't know if I can stay with you guys! I mean, perhaps he'll think his house is much safer than the school, and I wouldn't let such opportunity slip away!" Malik rambled further, while they caught site of the school.

"I'm going to see Peggy again after school, and Ryou is coming with me." Yugi said, smiling at Ryou. He got another smile back.

"Cool! If you're progressing, you can always call me, or I'll just see you at MSN tonight! Only if Marik think it's safe, of course! Hahah." Malik got a dreamy look on his face again, while Yugi snickered at the thought of Malik tied up on his bed, of course nothing hentai, because only them Marik could keep him off MSN. You see, Malik was like 24-7 at MSN. If you wanted to talk to someone at MSN, you could always find Malik, even if it was 3 in the morning.

"Yeah right, Malik. I'd like to see you offline for a change! I mean, you only stop MSN-ing to pee-pee!" Malik rolled his eyes, then stuck out his tongue at Yugi while trying to slap him, but Yugi made a childish twirl, so Malik missed his slap. Yugi twirled some more, but stopped abruptly, when he bumped into another person behind him.

"OWW!!!! Gomen nasai, Mister. I wasn't looking out!" Yugi looked at the ground, while apologizing to the one he bumped in. When he didn't get an answer, he peeked curious through his yellow bangs to the person in front of him. His face immediately turned blank, while staring back at the ground. In the mean time Ryou and Malik backed away a little bit.

"It's not your fault, but I accept your apologize. But please watch out better next time, little one." The other person's reply came. Yugi squeaked, still looking at the ground, probably too embarrassed to look the other person in the eyes. But when the other person tugged him friendly under his chin, he looked up. Crimson met ruby.

"Emmm ... okay, Mister." Yugi said, nearly inaudible, though the other person heard him perfectly. His face immediately lit up, while probably hearing a hallelujah-choir.

"Glad you accept your fault, and I hope you will not be so reckless next time. As for the 'Mister', please call me 'Yami', since that's my real name. But enough talked about me, let's talk about you. I'd like to know your name, you know. So please tell me, what is a sweet little young men like you named?" Yami overdid his state a little bit, but Yugi's reaction would be the same anyway. Malik's one probably too.

"His first name is 'GET', and his surname is 'LOST'. Now, if you excuse us, we have school, and a lesson where we have to be on time. See ya, don't wanna be ya, Yami." Malik pulled Yugi away from a dumb-founded Yami, in the direction of Domino-High. Ryou mouthed a quick 'sorry' to Yami, but said popular one wasn't paying attention at the white-haired mouthing teen. Ryou shrugged his shoulder, then followed Yugi and Malik, leaving Yami, still dumb-founded, behind.

After a full minute or staring open-mouthed at the now almost disappeared little teen, Yami said to himself: "Hmmm, that went well."

He sighed, and continued walking to Domino-High was well.

"There's always lunch." He convinced himself, so he wouldn't mind his earlier blunder. He shrugged his shoulders, unconsciously mimicking Ryou perfectly, and walked further, not caring that he heard Bakura yelling, from quite a distance away. His 'Dark Magician' was at this moment a little bit more important than a friend, and the bet was even more important.

---------

Amy: Yami is SO subtle. NOT! --

Dawny: Shut up! Go type about Jou!

# Dawny smacks Amy on the head #

Amy: OOW!! Okay, okay. Me is gonna type further! But please listen up peeps, emmm, I mean readers, I'll turn back time a little bit. It's again, a half hour before school starts. This time I'll type about the house 3 streets away from school. Jou's house, to be precisely.

Dawny: Then start already!!

---------

"Jou, I'm leaving! I'll be back tonight. Pasta is in the fridge!" Jou's dad yelled, before shutting the door of the 2-room apartment. Jou let out a small sigh, before opening his door, connected with the kitchen. He peeked through the door opening, seeing if his dad really left the house. When he didn't see anything moving or living, except his fish, he sighed once more, before opening the door totally, and stepping to the kitchen.

This was nothing new for Jounouchi Katsuya. Though he was in his childhood the most popular kid of the whole class, after a certain accident, who is only known by his best friends Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Ishi, he is now a 100 nerd, as almost everybody except his group calls him. He didn't dare to do anything suspicious, he dislikes everything unknown, and he doesn't try to come in contact with anything fishy. Except his fish of course :P . This was totally Jou. Sweet, innocent, and scared Jou.

After he made 2 sandwiches, he grabbed the milk, studied it a full minute, in case it was getting sour, then drunk a bit out of it, cleaned the whole table, so no-one would see he had eaten, grabbed his bag, and left the house.

Jou lived exactly 0.5 miles away from school, surveyed from his door. Or doormat. He forgot it. But that didn't mind much. For Jou, the distance to school was 0.5 mile too much.

He softly sneaked to the elevator, but turned left instead, and headed for the stairs. Elevators were too risky, according to Ishi, and he believed every word of it. There was a high risk of accidents, like less than 0.000001, and of course the elevator would make a lot of noise, which Jou absolutely disliked. He liked everything peaceful and quiet.

When he was on the 0th floor, he slowly pushed the back door. Though the whole flat lied next to a crowded street, the back of the flat was very peaceful. Jou's always like the back better than the front. He made his way through the bushes to an abandoned way to school. He seldom saw people walk here. That's why he always walked this way, instead of taking the main street, and be 5 minutes faster than taking a detour.

When he was almost 0.1 mile away from school, he thought he heard passes behind him. He turned his head, but he saw nothing.

Jou shrugged his shoulders, before walking further. Well, that was his plan. He got two passes further, before someone put a hand on his shoulder, holding him for running away.

'DAMN! I KNEW I heard someone!' Jou though frantically, before looking to the person who caught him. Another 'Damn' crossed his mind, before he looked to the ground again. The person who stopped him was no one other than the famous CEO, the owner of Kaiba Corporation. Kaiba in person.

"Look up." Said CEO spoke softly, sneering the silence. Jou backed away a little, but found himself pushed at a wall. He breathed one time deep in and out, before peeking through his sand-coloured hair to the captor.

"Good. Now tell me your name." Jou let out a shriek, before catching himself shrieking. He immediately put a hand for his mouth, trying to make himself believe he couldn't say another word. When he felt a tug on his shoulder, he shrieked once more. And when he found out his hand didn't help much, he end up telling his name to the famous CEO.

"J-Jounouchi Kats-Katsuya. B-But every ... every-one c-calls me J-Jou." He stuttered, receiving a snort from Kaiba back.

"I'm not 'everyone' Jou, I'm Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." Kaiba said, while pushing Jou further against the wall. In the mean time Jou was getting more uncomfortable by the second. He didn't like the situation the slightest bit.

"Ummm, O-Okay." Jou whispered in a stutter, barely audible. Unfortunately for Jou, Kaiba's hearing was perfect, so he heard every stutter.

"Good. Now, you're probably wondering why I show interest in you. Right?" Kaiba eyed Jou, who nodded hastily. As long he did what Kaiba wanted, he thought he wouldn't get hurt.

"I am a person who always gets straight to the point. So I will be right a-way. I like you. Very much. And I want to invite you to eat lunch with me. Alone of course. Have we got a deal?" Kaiba let go of Jou, so Jou had the space to think. Literally. Of course Jou saw the space in another way, shrieked after he heard the word 'like' and fled within a second. He left a dump-founded Kaiba behind, who, after a short minute, recovered quickly, and walked in the same direction as Jou run to.

---------

Dawny: KAIBA, YOU STALKER!!! Leave Jou alone!!!

Amy: not really. They go to the same school, bonehead.

Dawny: I'm not a bonehead, bonehead!

# Amy and Dawny start to fight #

---------

"Ryou, good luck with your chemistry. We'll see you with lunch again!" Malik shouted to the white-haired teen, who was already making his way to the other side of the school. Ryou turned around, waved a goodbye, then turned around, to walk further to his lesson.

Though they were in the same class, they had different subjects. Ryou had chosen nature and health-subjects, while Malik had chosen culture and language-subjects. Yugi went for the same subjects as Malik, while Jou had the same subjects as Ryou, since he wanted to do something with animals later. Ishi had most language and culture subjects, but had also chosen the subject 'art' and 'drama'.

It was now 5 more minutes, before the second bell would actually ring, so Ryou sat down on a chair next to the classroom. He was the first one of his whole class, including the teacher, so the room was still closed.

Ryou looked one more time at his surroundings, before digging in his schoolbag for his current book. He leafed a bit through it, until he found the page he left reading. He looked up once more, checking if the teacher arrived yet, but instead of his teacher, his eyes caught someone else. Someone familiar. Someone not wanted. Bakura.

"Ryou! I was searching for you! You know, you must be lucky, but chemistry is cancelled. The teacher got an 'accident'. Someone locked him up in the toilets. After he escaped, he ditched all his lessons for today. Hmmm, wonder who did that, heh, heh ... anyway, since we both have no lessons, shall I company you until your next lesson starts? I can show you my Duel Monster Deck if you want! I have some fucking brilliant cards, who are very hard to get ... emm, Ryou ... are you listening?" Bakura stopped talking, after he saw Ryou not responding any way at his talk, but scanning the area, obviously searching someone.

"Ry, the teacher is really gone. Come-on, let's go outside." Bakura tugged his uniform, but Ryou didn't respond his question again. Bakura cursed in himself for being so damn sugary-sweet, and STILL being rejected by Ryou, but was interrupted by said prey, who now stood up. Bakura thought Ryou finally decided to join him outside, but then saw a familiar face heading their way. Ryou's blond friend.

Ryou waved at Jou, who wanted to answer, but when he saw Bakura, he shrieked instead, and turned around. Bakura stuck out his tongue at Jou, but immediately regret it when Ryou looked in his face.

"Emmm ... is that a 'no'?" Bakura asked Ryou as innocent as he could. Ryou nodded, but suddenly dug a few seconds in his school bag. He had already stuffed his book in the schoolbag. After a few second he held up a notebook and a pencil. His way of telling something to someone. Ryou wrote down a single word, ripped the paper off the book, folded it, while giving it to Bakura, then put everything back in his schoolbag, and running off, seeing where Jou went to.

Bakura mumbled a soft 'loser', while checking the paper. A simple 'bye' was written on it.

Bakura snorted, while stuffing the paper in his bag. Perhaps he could use the thing later on. For irritating Yami he was luckier in befriending his prey. After all, he knew his prey's name. That couldn't be said of Yami, who was still having trouble FINDING his prey.

Bakura checked the paper once more, before mumbling to himself: "Well, it's a start", then took off too, looking for another predator, to bug. After all, he was probably the most successful one, with a LETTER from his prey.

---------

School. Another day of important education for Ishizu. School was very important. No, make that VERY important. Especially this day. A VERY important day it would be today, to be precisely. Today she would find out if her brother's bully was right, and if she really had a stalker. She would really hate that thought, so she decided to put on the cap of her waistcoat, so hopefully no one would notice her.

Silly, silly Ishizu. Wouldn't you notice a girl, clothes totally in black, when all other girls walked around in blue and pink coloured clothes? I thought so. And Mai thought so too.

"Ishizu! Hi!" An overly happy voice yelled across the hall. Ishizu stiffened and stopped. She took a deep breath and looked behind her. Not a very smart thing to do if you ask me … She saw lots of blond hair moving her way.

"Oh … my … god …" She breathed and quickly let her eyes scan the room for one of her friends or maybe a place to hide, but without success. The blond had already caught up with her.

"Hey you! How are you? Man, your skirt looks flashy today! Where did you get that one? It is very cool, Ish! Ow, and by the way, the name is Mai Valentine, but you can call me _ANYTHING_, honey." Mai said without even breathing once. Ishizu's mind flew right into panic. She stared at Mai like she had just popped up out of an egg with purple spots. "Emmm... Ish? Are you okay? You look wacky …" Mai commented, her head cocked to the left.

"Fine … thank you … Hi to you too. But if you'll excuse me, I have to … rearrange my bag … in … the library." She looked up at Mai again and turned around. Mai faced her back, on her face an expression in wonder.

"We have a library?" But her question was never heard, because Ishizu was already around the corner. A smile formed on Mai's face. "She likes me!" She turned around as well and started walking towards the exit, where she hoped to find her friends. The exit was the most logical spot to look for them because … well, they were never in the building. But then she turned around again, deciding against her own decision and grabbed a smaller boy by his shoulder. He looked very tender, probably a freshman. "Yo dudeface! Help me out here." His baby-blue eyes screamed of fear of the older girl and his brown hair fell into his face.

"He… help you?" He stuttered watching Mai in great awe. She sighed, freshmen ... They always loved it when you talked to them, probably made them feel cool. God they were so dull! There was NO, and I repeat NO fun in them. When you play nice, they feel like they are on top of the world and will soon start embarrassing you by screaming 'HEEEEEEEY' through the entire hallway. And when you go all bitchy on them, the crack like an eggshell and start crying in no time. As I've said, freshmen are no fun.

"Yeah, yeah, help me. Feel cool, sing a song, do a dance. Do we have a library?" Mai said so bored the boy's eyes grew even more terrified.

"Yes, yes we do …" Again with the stuttering, god what is it with them?

"Well dudeface? What are you waiting for?! Take me!" She said annoyed and slapped him against his shoulder. He quickly started walking and didn't even make another sound. Mai found herself be very pleased by her own choice of helpless freshman and grinned wide.

He stopped in front of a huge door. "This is it?" She asked in wonder. He nodded. Good, no sound, he was lovely. "You know?" She turned to him and made her voice sound very much like Mary Sunshine. "You are okay … I mean as far as freshmen go. Don't disappoint me now, so move your little fucked-up ass out of here! Run! SHOOO!" The boy smiled at her and quickly made a run for it.

She walked into the library, staring at the new environment in wonder. The person what had designed this room must have had an obsession with green. The floor was a dark shade of green, so it perfectly matched the light green walls. Against the walls and in perfect line there were wooden closets with oh yes, green shelves. Even the tables and chairs had green fabrics on them. Mai watched the interior with wonder as eyes met Ishizu's eyes. She smiled and walked over to her. "Hey you again." She said very cheery. Ishizu stared at her with her big angsty eyes.

"Okay now tell me, what do you want from me?" She whispered to her and lay down the book she had been reading.

"What I want from you? That's easy, I want to kiss you, than fuck you, tell you I love you, have a nice house, a dog and a cat, get married, have two wonderful kids and then cheat on you with a man and leave you and the kids." Mai answered her with a straight face. And in her usual tone of voice, she probably had no idea she had to keep her voice down in a library … Ishizu gasped at her and her eyes got even bigger than usual.

"You want what?!" She stuttered and watched Mai in shock. Mai looked around her, where various people were staring at her like madmen.

"Just kidding, baby!" Mai grinned and a loud laugh escaped her lips.

"Ow … this was a joke?" Ishizu sighed in relief, but remained silent as Mai playfully slapped her back.

"OUCH … emmm … okay … well … Hahah." She smiled as she fiddled with her book. Mai sat down beside her.

"What are you reading?" She asked in wonder. Ishizu smile faded.

"Reading? This is actually ehm … the ... ehm ... phonebook." She stuttered. Immediately Mai's smile disappeared as well. Geez. Figures.

"Ow ... I knew that! Why are you reading a phonebook?" The ignorance was starting to kill her.

"People don't usually read a phonebook … I'm trying to call someone … I have the responsibility to call a gardener!" There was the smile again. "The school-board wants so eliminate the little grass field thingy behind the school property! You know where al those lazy kids hang, the kids that do not like school, and do not love to learn! They actually ditch classes. You hear me?! DITCH!?!" Ishizu was on a ride now. She watched Mai intensely waiting for an answer.

"I hear you …"

"Isn't it awful!?!?! Why would you not want to learn?! What is the use of school when you do not TAKE the classes?" Again with the staring.

"It's obligated …"

"Ow you bet it is! And it's FUN!" Ishizu stood up. "WHO'S WITH ME? SCHOOL IS FUN!?! SCHOOL IS HARD WORK, BUT IT'S ALL WORTH IT! WHO'S WITH ME?! SHOW ME SOME HANDS!!!!" Mai sweat dropped while trying to duck under the table, in contrary with the rest of the students of the library. A whole crowd of nerds, freshmen, dorks, and computer-geeks jumped up, following the screaming Egyptian one. A whole wave was formed, while Mai only wanted to disappear more and more. Not that her praying helped. Ishizu pulled her up from under the table. Damn that girl.

"You agree with us too, right?! I mean, who would NOT be with us?!" Ishi practically yelled to the blond, who now REALLY wanted to disappear into the imaginary hole she created in her mind. Why did God hate her, and let her bet for the little school-twit?!

"Well ..." Mai tried to interrupt Ishizu's roar, but as if God loathed her, Ishizu took her answer wrong.

"See! Even popular kids agree with us! They _DO_ love books more than looks! WHO IS WITH ME?!" Ishi made fists of her hand, while posing in a position that said 'don't mess with this twit'. Mai on the other hand shook her head in confusion, before she decided to go with the flow and have some fun. I mean, this was ONE opportunity she could make a Spam with nerds, and nobody would accuse her of being a bas girl, since ... well, they were nerds! Nerds weren't a threat to the school! She and her homicidal ex-boyfriends and girlfriends were!

"They should destroy all the grassy lands! They should make more time for trips to museums instead of cinema's and theme parks! And we should get longer schooldays, so we can learn more!!!" Ishizu was still on the roll, and was now listing all the things she wanted to be changed at school. Mai thought for a moment, be jumping on a chair before yelling into the formed crowd

"And they should forbid cafeteria-food of these days!!!"

Everybody dropped dead for as mere second, before Ishizu smiled widely at the blond next to her. "She's right! They should make cafeteria-food healthier and without snacks, else we won't eat it anymore!!"

Mai's eyes nearly popped out, before she regained control again and shook her head in disresponse. "I was more targeting ... and no cafeteria food at all." Mai whispered at Ishizu, before turning her head over to the crowd again. "They should replace the cafeteria-food for only snacks!!! Like Mac Donald's!!!" At that very moment everybody got silent. You could practically hear the crickets outside.

"What?!" Mai twitched her brow in confusion, before suddenly the librarian approached her. What the fuck?! What was up with the nerds all of a sudden?

"No screaming in the library. You can leave yourself now, or I can expel you." The librarian said with a low voice at Mai, before walking back. In the mean time everyone else returned to his or her seats, as if nothing ever happened.

Mai stared at the scene for a mere moment, before climbing off the chair, and walking outside. Before she reached the exit, she cocked her head once more, and screamed, purposely of course at Ishizu.

"B-Bye sexy! I'll see you around lunch!!!" She waved some more, before she felt the librarian's eyes poking at her, and fled as quickly as possible. Ish would come later. And if God would allow, somewhere _BESIDES_ the library would be nice too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawny: Just so you people know … we do not dislike freshmen …

Amy: OW hell we do!

Dawny: Just because you lil' sis was a freshman doesn't mean they are all bad!

Amy: Little miss I-know-it-all. Remember glass-dude from our school he wears WINDOW'S instead of decent sized glasses, and is two times smaller than me! Not to mention he always run

Dawny: okay… they can be very annoying, but in a way they are so sweet en innocent.

Amy: Yeah… I suppose you're right.

Dawny: NO I'M NOT! THEY ARE SO ANNOYING!

Amy: was I right than? :O

Dawny: No off course not!

Amy: Dawny? This is getting pointless ... lets just move on to the thankies::

Maruken: Dawny gives Ryou plushy Thanks for reviewing our fic, and you have yet to figure out if Baku will get Ryou to talk :O and yes, Malik IS a perky person, but hey … that was Amy's point I hope you liked this chap as well!

chibi one: Amy gives a Bakura plushy a rabid tentacle monster from your closet? Gods I hope not!!! Else I can't update anymore :O anyway, thankies for reviewing chap 2, and I hope you liked this chap as much as the last ones

shady gurl: You loved it? Amy and Dawny wave for you, and give you a big Malik-plushy Ow gods, that's awesome Thanks for reviewing this little fic, and we both hope you enjoyed this chap too

Shinigami: Amy raises brow, while giving you a Yugi-plushy You don't think Malik fits the name Perky?? But he's as obvious as can get!! (Perky is another word for Obvious, and seeing the fact Malik is pretty obvious … he's Perky too ) XP anywayzzz… The bet will be explained later on Amy was, again, typing too much and you have YET to see if Seto, Yami or Bakura will bed their preys easily or not … MWAHAHAH Amy grins evilly anyway, thankies for reviewing us, and we hope you keep on reading and enjoying this fic


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unexpected meetings

Summary: One always runs, one doesn't talk, one is obvious, one loves control and one sees things. When they become prey of a bet, who could guess they made a bet for their own? Y/YY, R/B, M/M, S/J Yaoi M/I Yuri. A/U.

Pairings: Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Jou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi and Mai/Ishizu

"Blabla" talking

_((blabla)) written_

* * *

"MARIK!" Bakura yelled on the top of his lungs at the Egyptian teen a little distance away. Marik cocked his head to Bakura, and grumbled when he noticed it was just Bakura.

"What do you want, ass?" Marik grumbled some more, but when Bakura put a paper under his face, he stopped the noise immediately.

"I think I'm winning the bet. I mean, Ryou wrote me a _LETTER_. Only for me. And because you're okay, you were allowed to read it." Marik grumbled a bit, but read the paper anyway. Well, not that there was much written on it, but Bakura was happy about it anyway.

"So, Marik ... what are ya gonna do about the fact _I'M WINNING_? Perhaps giving my your cards will be a start, since you won't be _THAT_ humiliated this way." Bakura grabbed his paper back again, before studying it again.

"You know, my loyal cock-sucking friend. Ever seen such fucking perfect handwriting! Or he must be transsexual, or just gay! And I'm hoping for the last one!" Bakura grinned seductively, folding the paper, and putting it back into his bag. He was really dying to show the paper to Yami and Mai, showing off he was winning the bet, then he would throw it away, since he had no other reason to keep it, except for the fact this could nag Yami, which Bakura loved to do.

"You're getting a bit light in your head, Baku-chan. It's just a word, and it's probably written when he tried to escape you! Anyway, I was too busy last night to even _THINK_ of how to bed Mister Perky ... but I'm a pro, and I'm one year older than you ... in fact, you're the youngest of our group, yet you have the biggest mouth ... I wonder what will become of you if you fail this bet, and your exams this and following year! Probably nothing better than your little non-talking prey what's-his-name-again!" Marik smacked Bakura's head, but Bakura wasn't impressed by Marik's threats.

"Excuse my, Mister Super-dude! Nobody can beat my good looks and brilliant thinking! Besides, where _WERE_ you yesterday! I missed you on MSN! Your the only one I can convince to talk to me 'till 4 in the morning!"

"Just check the papers tomorrow." Marik coolly replied, before walking away. Perhaps Bakura _DID_ make a point. He didn't see Mister Perky today yet, but if he searched a bit, he would probably find him with ease.

But when Marik opened the school building his thoughts changed immediately. The canteen was easy to find, since that was the only spot, except for the exit, he knew to find. Where the _FUCK_ could his prey be!

Marik growled low, thinking how Bakura ever _FOUND_ his prey in the deep depths of what was named school.

* * *

Marik walked through a corridor, not knowing where he went. Well, not that it mattered, since he only needed to find his prey. And since he didn't know where his prey was, there was no excuse for getting a map of the school and its deep depths.

Marik sighed heavily, while randomly cursing. Last night it got pretty late, and his little sister wouldn't sleep after he got home. At 6 in the morning. Damn kid. But she was sweet anyway.

"This is getting useless. Then just go back to canteen." Marik mumbled to himself, before randomly turning into another corridor. Well, for as much as he could call it a corridor. There was a little window as the only light-source on the whole hallway. On top of that the end couldn't be seen, and there was hanging a sort of haze in the abandoned corridor. Marik just shrugged his shoulder, and walked further. Well, for a mere second. He abruptly turned around, as a picture of Mister Perky came into his mind. The little twit was a sissy and too chicken for going into such place like this! Besides, this wasn't the good way! There was no sign on the wall with the words 'canteen' or 'exit' on it. Damn. He was lost.

"Shit." Marik cursed slightly, turning around, but then rethinking his mind, and decided against his will to walk further, through the empty and abandoned corridor. After all, he was already lost. Perhaps if he crossed this, he would get straight to the exit. Then he would wait for lunch, and then begin befriending Minster Perky.

Easy said, too bad it was not easily done. Half of the way Marik thought he got lost in anything _BUT_ a school. Why the _FUCK_ didn't the light work! This was school, a place where things needed to work, just like its students. Only then figurative.

Marik sighed some more, while slowly making his way through the corridor. Luckily his eyes could see perfectly in the dark, since he practiced much during the night he had to go out and be Mister Super-dude, as Bakura called him. Tsss, the youth of these days, don't have any respect for the real standard American-heroes! Well, besides the fact he was an Egyptian, and he lived in Japan, he could _PERFECTLY_ fit into that picture! Batman wouldn't equal him in Domino. Nope. Here in this town he was the number one. Though nobody know it was him, but that was not Marik's point.

"There _IS_ a god!" Marik sighed heavily, while his lips curled a bit, his way of smiling. He could already see light at the end of the fucking corridor, and he could hear voices from other dumber students, which would probably be freshmans or sophomores.

Marik walked some further, until he stood completely in the light again. Saved. Now figure out where the exit is. Hmmm, where did those voices went to. Probably freshmans, since older kids wouldn't scream as dumb as they were doing!

"HEY YO DUMB-ASS! WHERE'S DA E-

Scrap his last comment. Older kids _CAN_ scream dumb. Especially kids like Mister Perky and the rest of the nerd-squad.

" ... I ummm ... I ..." Marik suddenly lost all his words, and started to stuttered badly. Ryou cocked a brow, thinking why his older look-a-like didn't have such moments. Nope, all Bakura could do was talk.

Malik, on the other hand, had also problems talking. But that was probably because his undying love for the stuttering predator in front of him.

Back to Marik. After 2 minutes of staring to his prey, he finally found back his voice. So he talked. And that was not the only surprise. Nobody ever knew Marik had nice and decent words in his vocabulairy, but from today it would be proven that Marik _HAD_.

"I'm am _SO_ truly sorry for ... for ummm ... well, anyway, I'm sorry! Mister Perky ... Emmm, I mean ... emmm ... OW I KNOW! My very bestest best sweet cutie-pie, I was looking for you! How can I protect you from evil and mean bastards if I'm not with you! So ... what lesson have ya got now, pumpkin?" Geez ... that sounded so ... soppy ... and cheesy. Marik could be proud of himself!

Malik, on the other hand, was yet AGAIN, too lost for talking. Hell, even stuttering would be too difficult for him! Pumpkin? Why on earth would his personal bully call him 'Pumpkin'! Malik didn't understand it anymore. Well, not that he minded it much ... but that was a minor detail at the moment.

"I ummm ... I ..." Malik nearly repeated the same words Marik said few moments ago, only he hadn't a comeback, something Marik _DID_ have.

"Sssst, sugar, actions speak louder than words. It's okay for me you don't wanna talk, so please don't stutter. Now, before I'll go protecting you, you should know that I need to know when you have lessons, and when not. So if you can _PLEASE_ give me something, a paper will be fine, where is written on all your lessons, that would be a lot easier for little me to know where you are. Well, of course only you want to give me that." Marik made a happy-go-lucky smile, while thinking this was getting too easy.

"You mean a timetable, don't you, Mister Marik?" Yugi interrupted Marik's thinking, receiving nearly a hit in response.

"SHUT U- I mean ... yes! A timetable! Thank you _SO_ much for the helping! But ummm ... can you make a copy of your timetable, or don't you want to show me the little paper, sugar?" Marik turned his head to Malik again, thinking about renting a bully for the little pipsqueak in the mean time. That way Yami would have troubles bed Yugi, since he would be in hospital then.

"I ummm ... o-okay ..." Malik finally formed a whole word, which made Marik even happier. He was _SO_ good at this!

"Well then, shall I make a copy of it, or do _YOU_ wanna do it? I don't care, as long as I can be with you!" Marik playfully poked Malik's chest, while saying the 'you'.

"But Mister Marik, I don't wanna interrupt you and your conversation with your sugar-pie, but he has a lesson now. And also a shame we have to hurry, since else the mean school ghost will eat us all!" Yugi piped, answering instead of Malik, who was still having trouble talking. But then again he had also problems breathing. An undying love for a bully is pretty hard, I can tell you.

"What da FC- Emmm, I mean ... Oow Dear god, what are you talking about? Why does a ghost –_IF_ there is one- eat us! You're a dwarf, which means a ghost wouldn't quite spend a hunt for a little pipsqueak like you. And I am god's gift to the world, I won't be eaten either. And my pumpkin won't be eaten too, since he's one: too handsome to be eaten, and two: he's protected by me. Well, perhaps your ghost will eat the albino, but that's not something I care for. Emmm ... oopsy-daisy, look what you made me say! You made me say something bad, you FUC- I mean ... you ... you meany-head!" Marik pouted, while searching comfort at Malik's shoulder. Now only hope Mister Perky would forgive him, then everybody would be happy again. Well, he would be anyway.

"But I ... I ..." Yugi's eyes suddenly watered, while his legs gave in, so he slid down on the floor.

"I'm so sorry ..." Yugi whispered, while fighting against the upcoming tears. Immediately Ryou and Jou kneeled down next to Yugi, to comfort him, leaving Malik behind, still facing his predator.

"Emmm ... well, though I'd _LOVE_ to chatter more, and make a copy of your time-thingy, I think I've got lesson now ... well, actually, I haven't got a clue which lesson I usually have ... I'll tell you what, if _YOU_ make a copy, I'll see you around lunch again, then we can chatter some more!" When Yugi nearly collapsed, he suddenly felt a little bit less sure of himself. Perhaps this would be a great time to go with the flow and get the hell outta here before he would ruin his bet.

"Well, see you around lunchtime, pumpkin!" Marik smiled once more before disappear into the hazy corridor again. That was one place he's know the dwarf wouldn't follow them. Geez. Ghosts. How on earth did he get that idea? Though this corridor was hazy, it wasn't like a ghost lived inside these walls somewhere. Although ... perhaps could this information be relevant in future times. Especially in future times if Yami would get on the upper hand -which Marik highly doubted, but just in case- and would actually _WIN_ their bet.

* * *

"I'll get my sister, she probably knows what to do. Come-on, Yugi. Marik didn't mean those things he said. He was just trying to be nice, and ... well, he failed miserably." Malik started to dream again, not quite paying attention to the shorter teen in front of him on the floor.

They were still in the corridor, ever since Yugi nearly collapsed because of the sudden 'rage' of Marik, as Jou called it. Now they were probably getting too late for their next class, but seeing Yugi panting and crying, they all thought they had a great excuse to miss PE.

Malik was already moving, probably to get his sister, when Ryou helped Yugi up. Jou just stood there, not knowing what to do. Well, in these situations, Jou never knew what to do. Nasty habit of him, nothing more. Too bad also nothing less.

"Emmm ... guys ... should I go and say that Yugi fainted? I-I don't us to get into troubles, you know." Jou spoke up, when Yugi found the strength to stand up for himself.

"Yeah, Jou ... but if you see Ishi, just tell her to come over here. Thanks, and no, you're really helpful, so don't think negative about yourself again!" Malik snapped out of his thoughts, while answering Jou's question. Jou's eyes lit up a little bit, smiling as an understanding.

"Bye. And good luck, Yugi!" Jou waved goodbye, and walked away, leaving Yugi behind with The Perky and the Silent one. Well, not that they would need his help, Jou thought. He was too scared for helping his friends. Hell, he was scared for everything! Luckily his friends understood, and he had finally found his place in this school. As a scared chicken-head. But it was a place. And it was always better than being a nothing between the something's.

Jou turned to his right after a good minute walking. Immediately he regretted it. And immediately he felt his head become light, his blood-pressure raise, and his cheeks colour high red.

"Hello, Jou." The stern voice pierced into his ears. Damn guy. Couldn't he just blackmail him, or persuade him, instead of playing this kind of _GAME_ with him!

"H-Hello, Kaiba." He answered. Well, that was a relief. His voice was still there. He was getting better at these confronting situations. He was good!

"You didn't answer my question in the morning. And I don't like people who twirl and twist around the truth. Now, do you want to have lunch with me, or do I have to make you have lunch with me? Your choice. Choose well, my friend."

" ... I emmm ... I-I …" Jou's voice remarkable became high-pitched, probably only heard by dogs.

"Easy there. You're too wind up. Relax for once. Think about it. This is your chance to get fame at school. It is NOT everyday I ask someone to join my side for having lunch. And by the way, you don't need to be so formal. Just call me Seto. No, make that Seto-chan."

"W-WHAT!" Jou finally managed to choke out. This was definitely NOT the plan. He was supposed to get away by Yugi, and warn his teacher why he and his friends were so late! Not being blackmailed and persuaded by the famous _KAIBA_!

"You heard me. You're special, so you can give me a nickname. And if you won't, I guess I'll just have to MAKE you call me that. Emmm, lets see. I'll just hug you in front of every person here on school, until you call me by my first name, with the -chan, of course. And by the way, only my brother is permitted to do that. There, doesn't that makes you feel special? Can we have lunch together now?"

"I-I..." Jou was totally lost for words. But then again, he though everyone in his shoes would be this scared. Wait. That was not correct. He was the most scared boy from school. Everybody would probably dare to say something back to the CEO in from of him. Damn him! He was such a sissy! But for now, he was just pissed. Pissed and pissed off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I-I DON'T WANT Y-YOU AROUND ME! S-So stop harassing me!" Jou suddenly screamed, so the whole corridor could hear it. Well, that was NOT Jou's plan! Time to get out of here!

"Emmm ... goodbye ... Seto." Jou flushed, saying the last word, while sprinting away. Well, hopefully he wouldn't see Kaiba again. Hug him! Jikes! THAT would be a VERY scared thought.

Now, where did he stay. Ow yeah, the teacher. Warn him. That would be 10 minutes ago. Geez, wonder why Jou thought Yugi would be earlier than him in PE. Figures.

* * *

"Ryou, can you go with him?" Malik asked Ryou, who still was supporting Yugi, who was semi-onconsious. Since Jou hadn't come back, Malik thought Jou could be in troubles, which meant he was have to go and rescue him.

When Ryou nodded, Malik immediately sprinted away, already having 100 reasons in mind why Jou didn't come back. He could be killed, bullied, scared, hurt, in love, too chicken, unconscious, beaten, hurt ... oww wait, he already thought that. Well, you get the point.

When Malik was out of sight, Yugi sighed sadly, while Ryou motioned him to come with him, to the school doctor. There Yugi could rest for a while, and wouldn't cause any troubles for his fellow students. That was of course only if Yugi would go on a rampage, something he doesn't do often.

"Sorry, Ryou." Yugi pouted a bit, while hanging loosely against Ryou's body, too dizzy to walk for himself. Ryou just smiled, although he knew Yugi wouldn't see it.

When they turned to their right, Ryou suddenly halted. Another predator. That's why.

"What happened here! Little one, are you alright?" Yami 'accidentally' passed by on the very moment they walked though the corridor, and was now worried about his prey. Who's name was yet to figure out.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi mumbled softly, leaning some more against Ryou, who was fiddled with confusion. Why was Yami being so nice to Yugi all of a sudden?

"Shall I help you? Or is your white-haired friend strong enough to carry you to the school doctor?" Yami asked, but before Ryou could possibly shake his head, said predator walked over to Yugi, and lift him up in his arms. Yugi couldn't reject much, since everything suddenly turned black, and he came unconscious.

"What's his name anyway?" Yami asked Ryou, who seemed to have troubles seeing Yugi in Yami's arms. Who knew what Yami was up to with his friend!

After a short moment without getting any answer, Yami suddenly remembered that Bakura stated on MSN last night his bitch didn't talk. Figures. Why then would the twit answer him in words? Hmmmm.

"Never mind. I'll bring him. Just go to your lesson." Yami waved, as far as he could with Yugi in his arms, Ryou goodbye, then turned around, and walked to a particular corridor.

"So ... now just have to wait until you wake up ..." Yami mumbled, while walking further. This would, of course, a lot easier if he knew where he could find the school doctor's office.

"Hmmmm ..." After a little minute walking he felt the petit boy stir in his arms, and trying to turn around. When that didn't work, he squeezed his eyes more shut, then opened them fully. Big, angsty, innocent eyes met Yami's.

"WAAAH!" Yugi squeaked, while wiggling out of Yami's grasp. Not that it helped much. Yami didn't let him go, until he saw a chair. He halted, and put Yugi on the chair. Immediately he saw the little boy twiddle a bit, before looking up.

"Where are my friends?" He asked. You could easily hear the fear ringing though his voice. But what had Yami expected else? He and this little boy never met, until this morning!

"They asked me to help you, so I did. Can you tell me what happened, if you're still dizzy, your name, if something is hurting, and where the school doctor is?" There. Now hopefully the little twit wouldn't notice he, number one popular guy on school, didn't knew his prey's name yet. Too bad Yugi DID notice the question between other ones.

"M-My name, Mister Yami? ... Y-Yugi ... Yugi Mutoh ... and I just blacked out ... emmm happens more to m-me ... a-and I feel just a little bit dizzy ... nothing hurts, really ... and the nurse is 2 corridors from here ... shall I walk myself so you can go to your lesson again, Mister Yami?" Yugi's eyes gained, if were possible, more innocence while asking his question, before looking down again and breathing softly in and out.

"Alone! Well of course not. Why would I want to leave you all alone, so dizzy you and your cute ass have to go to the doctor's office alone? Yugi, I'll come with you. Since we're friends now, I'm helping you!" Yami didn't hesitate, already seeing a Blue eyes laying next to his Harpy-set, and pulled Yugi up. Yugi twiddled a little bit more, but then stood still again.

"C-Cute ass, Mister Yami?" He asked shyly, his cheeks colouring a little redder, but before he got an answer, Yami decided he said too much, grabbed Yugi's hand, and pulled him slowly in the direction Yugi told him to.

* * *

Dawny: You just couldn't help yourself, right?

((Halo appears above Amy's head))

Amy: no :O)

Dawny: Riiiiiiight … I'll go on with the thankies:

tiger witch: heey you, thankies for reviewing our li'll fic We always love to get reviews! You made our day totally! Thankies!

Jewel of Egypt: Mai gonna have a hard time? Ow you bet, honey Ish has OCD, and Mai is queen of all sticky stuff! Match that together and you get … well you get a fic ghihih, anyway, thankies for reviewing, and we hope you loved this chap too, though Ish and Mai weren't in it THAT much … next chap they will, and the chap after next chap too! And the chap after the chap after next chap they will be in again And the chap aft- … okay you get our point ((Amy blushes, while Dawny grins cheesy))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Strike-back of the Nerd-squad

Summary: One always runs, one doesn't talk, one is obvious, one loves control and one sees things. When they become prey of a bet, who could guess they made a bet for their own? Y/YY, R/B, M/M, S/J Yaoi & M/I Yuri. A/U.

Pairings: Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Jou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi and Mai/Ishizu

"Blabla" talking

_# blabla # written

* * *

_

Lunch, the favourite time of the day for most students. Malik, Yugi, Jou, Ryou and Ishizu thought different. They were currently sitting in an empty classroom, completely away from the rest of the school, ditching certain popular ones.

"Guys, we need to talk. I thought a sweet Marik would be heaven, but I was wrong. Since the day he started 'protecting' me, he's acting _WAY_ to cuddly and stuff. This is getting scary. I mean, I always thought I loved Marik, but now I'm not sure anymore." Malik pouted, while looking sadder by the minute. Ryou softly patted his back, trying to cheer him up. With no luck.

"I know, Malik. A friend of Marik, named Yami, has shown interest in little _ME_! He thinks I'm very sweet, and is stating he's already a friend of mine! What happened to the old 'can we be friends?'-question?" Yugi chirped, sounding a little bit scared, just like Malik. After he was brought to the nurse, Yami disappeared all of a sudden, probably to hang out with his normal friends. Anyway, to make a long story short, Yugi left after an hour, alone of course, and is now totally recovered.

"That's nothing compared to me, Yugi! That Mai-girl thinks my skirt looks 'flashy'. Guys, I'M BEING STALKED!"

"Sis, calm down. I think we're all being stalked, so don't freak out, okay! I mean, Yugi by Yami, me by Marik, Sis by Mai, Jou by Kaiba and poor Ryou by Bakura."

"I'm poor too!" Ishi beamed at her brother, who rolled his eyes in response.

"I think we're all poor! Marik is too cuddly, Bakura too freakish -no offence, Yugi!-, Mai is too slimy, Yami too pushy and Kaiba, well, he's too cat-a-like." Jou threw another comment in the group. Immediately Ryou waved his arm, his way of telling he didn't get it.

"You see, Kaiba is SO like a cat! Really! He always appears quietly, and disappears even more quiet. The second time we met I told him not to talk to me another time, but he won't listen of course, since I'm too pathetic to be listened to. Anyway, he just sneaks up behind me, just like a cat. Then, when I'm off guard, he makes an embarrassing comment, and then he tries to talk with me in a normal conversation, again, just like a cat. And that would make me the mouse!"

"So, we're all being stalked by the most popular peeps of Domino-high. Any idea WHY us, WHY them and WHY the sudden interest!" Malik asked the others, only to receive no immediate answer. After a full minute Ryou searched for his notebook and pen, then wrote down, with his neat handwriting:

_#There's no way Bakura really likes me. They must have been black-mailed, or they APPEAR to be nice, but then try to ruin our lives #_

"Why ruin our lives? Geez, I Thought _I_ was negative, but you'd surpass me with ease!" Ishizu said, giving Ryou his paper back. Ryou wrote down more words.

_# I think for getting more fame as a popular one. Make a nerd like/love you, then dump him or her for other people, to get more fame #_

"Hmmm, that would sound logical. Sounds like a b-

"A BET! That was the thing I felt! I knew Yami was hiding something from me, but I couldn't sense what the scary thingy was! That's why he said my ass was cute, and didn't answer me why he told me that!" Yugi chirped frantically.

"Yugi, please. Though your ass _MIGHT_ be cute, it was _NOT_ a detail I wanted to hear from your mouth." Malik dryly continued the conversation.

"Sorry Malik. But he really said that to me this morning! Emmm, anyway, IF they made a bet, what can we do about it? I mean, it's obvious we can't say 'please no bet anymore, since we don't like bets', because then they would probably become very mean to us, for knowing the bet." Yugi sighed heavily.

"Hmmm, well, to be honest, I rather have a pissed off Marik than a sugary-sweet one." Malik immediately received a smack from Ishizu.

"I rather have someone who's forced to like me, than nobody at all. Perhaps it could be fun. I mean, _IF_ Mai wants to be my friend, then she probably wants to make me happy. So perhaps I can force her to make salads for me, since that would make me happy!" Ishizu cheered. The rest sweat dropped in response.

"Wow. My sis is going evil ... Woohoo." Malik cooed. He received a smack from Ishizu as an answer.

"Malik, It's a good idea anyway ... well, if you don't mention the fact you use your predator," Yugi threw another comment into the group, "I mean, if Yami wouldn't mind I'm a psycho, then I suppose I could have my fun too."

Immediately Ryou wrote down another comment. Malik read it out loud.

_# Yugi, you're not a psycho. If you are, then we all in the world are psychos. Every human has issues. Anyway, do you think Bakura ever read the LOTR-trilogy? Or something from Shakespeare? #_

"Ryou, I doubt your predator ever _SEEN_ a book. But you all seem to like the idea of using your predator. Tell me what's so funny when a peep is forced to like you? I rather prefer real interest." Malik sighed heavily, before suddenly grabbing his bag, probably searching a certain picture.

"SEE!" Malik showed them a crumpled picture: his most favorite picture of all found in the Domino-High's yearbook. At the picture Marik was grinning evilly at the camera, while giving a high-five to Bakura. The description was 'let mysteries be gone: behold the master-brain behind the virus-plague at the main-computer'. Malik loved the picture so much, he copied it more than 10 times, he scanned the picture and put it on his computer as his common background, and as main picture at MSN. If the last thing was the case, he usually got the nickname 'Mari-k-un lover'. But that was just a minor detail.

"This was Marik in old days. Evil, mean, ultra-popular and cool. Everything I wanna be! He's my big role model, but after this damn bet, he changed his attitude, and is anything near the cool him nowadays! If only he would act normal again." Malik sighed another time, holding the picture tenderly. The rest sweat dropped in unison.

"Dear brother, you think too difficult. They think they are so cool, and think they'll be the boss in a friendship or relationship ... don't stare at me, you all know they want more of us than just be friends! Why else would Yami make a comment about Yugi's ass? Not to befriend him, I tell you. Anyway, I think our predators forgot a minor detail." Ishizu winked evilly. Well, she tried, since she failed enormous.

"You see a _BRIGHT_ side of this mess!" Jou asked sarcastically, sighing as softly as possible.

"As a matter of fact, I do. They want to befriend us, don't they? Perhaps even more. The bet will only be won if WE show interest in them. So ... what if we are only happy when they do what we tell them to do? Per example: I doubt Mai likes painting, but if I say painting makes me happy, she probably says she likes it too!" Ishizu ended her theory, only to be bombarded with another question from her little baby brother.

"So, if your little theory is true, I can ask Marik to act normal again, and he will?"

"He wants to be friends with you. Why won't it work?" Yugi chirped, looking at Malik with his innocent eyes.

"I guess so ... okay. I think I wouldn't mind your dirty games, but what do you wanna do when a predator won the bet?" Malik asked his sister, but Yugi answered instead.

"Guys, can't we make them like us so much, they don't wanna dump us?"

"Perhaps that's an idea, Yugi! If Marik really loves me, he won't dump me. Though he would loose the bet, he would love me, and we would end up happily together and forever! Though I probably wouldn't care the slightest thing whether you all end up very unhappy or end up happy just like me, I WOULD GET MARIK! WOOHOO!" Malik clapped his hands in enthusiasm, while the rest sweat dropped. Again.

"Emmm, of course I'm not meaning seriously I don't care, peeps. You all are my best friends, and I'll never really leave you!" Malik nodded furiously, completely agreeing with his own theory.

"Thanks dear brother, but I doubt he won't dump you." Ishi said.

"Geez sis, can't you think a little _MORE_ bright! Your middle name must be 'negative'. Anyway, _POSITIVE_ me is _SURE_ it'll work!"

"Wanna bet?" Ishi answered sarcastically. Unfortunately for her, Malik took it the wrong way.

"It's a deal, sis! I bet I can make Marik love me, so he won't dump me!"

"Hmmm, though my mind says it's wrong, my intuition tells otherwise. Okay, and I bet your plan fails. He'll dump you anyway, love or no love."

"Ishizu has a point, but what if Malik dumps his predator before his predator dumps him? Doesn't that make a winner out of him?" Yugi threw another question in the group, which stopped the argue between the two Ishtars.

"Riiiiiiight Yugi. And how would I ever do something like that?" Malik answered with another question.

"Simple. Just like your report for Marik, you know, about 'She's all that'. Just pretend to love Marik – that won't be that difficult, with your big love for him- and then, before he dumps you, you'll dump him first."

"If you think it's easy, why won't you try it yourself with the Yami-dude!" Malik sarcastically said to Yugi, whose cheeks immediately coloured deep red.

"M-ME? ... but won't that make me a meany-head? ... okay, but only if you don't think I'm mean that way! Of course then every one of us has to do the same, since that'll make us even and no one will be the bad boy! Just pretend to love your predator, then dump him before he or she does at the last day of Ishi's high-school carrier. The famous prom!" Yugi decided nearly giving Ishizu a heart attack.

"Me and Mai? NO WAY! I rather won't clean a seat in the bus where I have to sit on than being together with her! She's totally NOT my type! And HOW the hell did they know I'm a lesbian!"

"Dear sister. THAT'S THE POINT! PRETEND to love her, than DUMP her! And I don't think they minded much if you weren't a lesbian, since they're cool, so they would get you one way or the other. Anyway, Yugi, I think this is a great idea!" Malik cheered over-excitedly. This time it was Ryou to respond first, with a waving note next to Malik's face.

_# A bet for paying back a popular one's bet is cool and fine by me ... doesn't that makes us real cool if we dump the entire popular group in front of the entire school? #_

"You're right, Ry. Hmmm, perhaps we should really make a REAL bet, between us all, against the popular ones." Malik fantasized.

"Emmm, Malik ... I don't know if that's such a good idea ..." Jou spoke up for the first time in minutes, but still sounding very unsure.

"Of course my idea is good! Have confidence in me, Jou! Besides, don't you think it's payback-time for all those things Kaiba has done to you, like intimidating, per example!" Malik questioned Jou, who looked like he just saw the light. Everything was clear for him now. This was one thing Jou would love to do, even it would cost a lot of guts to actually _PRETEND_ to love Kaiba.

"Emmm, but I don't know if I've got the guts to dump Seto ..." Jou backed a little bit away, while speaking again. Malik frowned at the last word.

"Seto? He lets you call him his _FIRST NAME_ while you two just met half a _DAY_ ago! No fair! Before the popular one's bet, for almost a week, I had to call Marik 'almighty Marik-sama', every time he asked me to do something. THAT. SUCKED!" Jou flushed again at Malik's comment, before continuing his speaking, getting softer at the minute.

"Well, officially ... I have to call him at least 'Seto-chan'. If I called him 'Kaiba' once more, he would hug me in front of everyone here at school. Somehow he strangely knows I would hate a thing like that." Jou thought out loud. Suddenly Ryou wrote another note, and handed it Malik, who was sitting next to him.

" ... HAHAH! Ryou writes you should be happy with calling him 'Seto-chan', since he was asked to call his predator 'Bakura-koi' or 'Kura' ... and Ryou will enter the bet, if he's allowed to dump Bakura by letter instead of words."

"If Ryou, Jou and Malik enter, I will enter the bet too! I don't wanna be a party-pooper!" Yugi chirped frantically.

"And me! I don't wanna judge!" Ishi squeaked, looking quite worried.

"Then it's settled down! We against them. Geeks against the popular. And we WILL beat them!' Malik practically screamed. The other tried to calm him down, with, of course, no good luck. In the end Jou and Ryou grabbed the jumping boy, who immediately started jumping. Luckily Jou and Ryou were stronger than he was, so Malik couldn't do more than scream some more.

"LEMME GO, BUDS! I wanna hear the rules and stuff like that! AND I WANNA MAKE MARIK LOVE ME! I wanna kiss him, hug him, FUCK HIM! DAMN IT, LEMME GO!"

When he finally calmed, which took more than 5 minutes, Jou and Ryou let him go. Ishizu already got a pen and paper, of course found in Ryou's bag, and was already about to write up all the rules, so no-one could possibly cheat.

"I'll handle this part, dear bother. Ryou, can you write up all rules we'll make?" Ryou nodded, getting his own notebook and pen back again. When everyone sat down again, including an overactive Malik, Ishizu started to speak.

"Our bet will be as followed: the person who is having you as his/her bet, will be your prey. You pretend to like him/her, so he/she will think he/she is succeeding his/her bet. Then, at the end of the year, at the prom, he/she obviously wants to break up. Be earlier than he/she is. Dump him/her in front of the whole school. If you win, you get fame. You'll become popular in no time. Nobody will think you're a freak anymore. Popular peeps are strange too, so instead of a freak, you'll be a cool popular peep. If you loose, you stay a nerd. If you win, you dumb the rest too. Since the group wants to stay together, you'll dump the entire popular group. That way we all get popular, and they become nerds within a single night! If you win, you'll get to be the most popular one in our eyes of the entire school. If you loose, you have to kiss your predator in front of everyone at the prom. That would seem fair. Got that, Ryou?"

Ryou nodded, while writing the last word. Then he signed the paper with his autograph, and motioned the rest to do it too. This way nobody could accidentally cheat.

Of course some had issues. Ryou had never kissed someone before, and wanted his first kiss to be special. And seeing a loud-mouthed Bakura, he wasn't going to call that 'special'.

Yugi had problems too. What if he started to like Yami? Or what if they would become real best friends? That would make the bet a little bit more difficult.

Jou had troubles too. After all, what if the predators were up to more things. Thing that would include more than just only the mouth. But then again, Malik hadn't had troubles with this. After all, he would have a great opportunity making Marik love him.

"Dear sis, may you wonder if I told you I _WANNA_ loose? I don't wanna dump my true love, so be happy to have one less who wants to win this competition." Malik grabbed his o-so familiar picture from the last place it's been placed, and held it tenderly. Again.

"I don't mind, brother. Anyway, shall we begin our little competition right now, or do some of you want a predator-free lunch?" Ishizu asked the group, but before Ryou could write and answer, Malik and Yugi could squeak, and Jou could whisper, the door of the classroom opened, only to reveal a not-so wanted person in the door opening. Yami.

"YUGI-CHAN! I was searching you for about an hour now! I was worried you went home ill, or even worse! Are you all right? ... wait a minute, what were you doing anyway! You're sitting in a _CLASS_-room when you have _LUNCH_ ... are ... are you peeps hiding?" Yami's face suddenly grew interested. Because of the info the prey's gathered, they could guess why. Yami was probably thinking he would win their bet, since no prey had the guts to face their predators.

Suddenly Ishizu screamed 'NOW!' before grabbing her bag, and sprinting off through another door of course. It was nothing new that Jou followed her suit, leaving Ryou, Malik and a very nervous Yugi behind. When Ryou gave a thumb-up to Yugi, Yugi gathered all of his courage, stood up and walked to Yami.

"Emmm, hello Yugi ... whazzup?" Yami curiously asked Yugi, eyeing the other exit Ishi and Jou went through a few seconds ago. Perhaps he and his bet would be in great danger! Perhaps they ran off to their predators, then tell them he was near Yugi, which would mean he was befriending his prey better than they, which would mean they would probably go ballistic, which would mean he would end up losing the bet, which would mean his popularity would be destroyed within a single day! He didn't want _THAT_ to happen!

Unknown for Yami, danger would come. And more unknown for him, danger would come from another point of view. And if he wouldn't notice this danger, it could really be his last year as a popular guy.

Anyway, back to square one. The danger did come, and began its way to destroy Yami's reputation, slowly, but noticeable.

"Yami, I missed you _SO_ much! I wasn't ill, silly you, but only talking with my friends, about how great my newfound friend is! I mean, it's not every day I meet a _REALLY_ cool and sweet new friend!" Yugi winked his eyes as happily and sweet as he could, which was very kawaii in Yami's eyes, which wrapping his tiny arms around Yami's waist as a very close friendship-hug.

At this point Yami's cheeks coloured deep red, while he heard his hallelujah-choir again, for the umpteenth time today, this time louder than the first time they had met on the streets. His choir was probably overworking, seeing the fact so many predators heard them today.

"I missed you too, Yugi-chan ... anyway, this is mere interest by the way, but what lesson have you got after lunch?" Yami asked gently, while trying to unwrap Yugi's arms. With no luck. Though he could escape Yugi's hug, he couldn't escape Yugi when his little look-a-like smoothly made a dive for his left-arm. Within another second Yami was trapped in what Yami called deadly hug. Again.

"I usually have English class with my friends, but my teacher is off town for teachers-business ... can you stay with me until the lesson after English class? I mean, Ryou and Malik don't like to play with me and my games much, since they think they're too childish –Although I don't know why, since they're REALLY funky anyway- but I doubt you dislike it too ... of course I can also study in the library Ishi and Jou went to ... but I'm rather with you, Yami." Yugi sighed heavily. Acting was quite easy, once you understood the art of it. And Yugi was one brilliant artist.

At this point Yami made the wrong decision. One he would probably regret later, but seeing his current circumstances, he thought it would be wiser to go with the flow and made Yugi like him. At _ANY_ circumstances!

"Well, that is a surprise. I love games! And I don't mind childish games either, in fact, I have tons of those silly games at home." Yami fantasized, hoping it would never come to the point Yugi wanted to see his house, since the most childish thing he had was a mere video-tape about an Duel Monsters event for little kids, his last gotten gift from his dad before he died more than 10 years ago. Apart from the tape everything in his house was normal. For grown-up people. For adolescent. People like he. Not like the childish _DWARF_ who was clinging like a madman around his arm! Luckily this was only a bet. A bet he would win with ease, to be precisely.

Now he only had to convince little Yugi-boy to sleep with him at HIS place, then everything would be okay. If Yugi would disagree that fact, he would end up buying dump games, for letting Yugi think he was childish too.

Yami sighed mentally. What the _FUCK_ was he thinking when he agreed with this dump bet! The only good part was the sex, though he wasn't happy with the fact his prey _HAD_ to be a simple _MIDGET_! This was just like fucking an innocent child, besides the fact this child was already almost grown up, except for his mind and body.

"Yami-chan, lets go! If we don't hurry, we won't be able to play games anymore!" Yugi whined a bit, while pulling Yami to the exit. Yami, on the other side, was getting sadder at the minute. The only game he knew was Duel Monsters, and that wasn't a game Yugi was hitting on, according to his mind, and according the fact Duel Monster had to be very scary for his little midget. Of course Yami didn't let Yugi see how much he disagreed the fact he hated games and stuff.

"Coming already." Yami sweetly said, leading Yugi slowly toward the exit Ishizu and Jou went through a few moments ago. Both looked happily into each other's eyes, thinking they were top actors. For a stranger it would have looked like a happy and sweet yaoi couple, but those were just looks. A bet can easily change someone's behavior.

"So ... Yami-chan ... have you ever seen what paranormal powers Samira in "The Ring' has? I think they're awesome!" Yugi chirped happily, while both left the local, leaving a dumbfounded Ryou and Malik behind.

"Ryou ... are you planning to tell your predator why you won't talk?" Malik asked Ryou in a whisper, curiosity ringing through his state. As an answer, Ryou furiously shook his head from left to right.

"Then why does it seem that Yugi makes attempts to tell Yami his paranormal gifts?" Malik sighed heavily, perfectly imitating Yugi, wasn't it for the thing his sigh wasn't an act, like Yugi's was.

* * *

Amy: there peeps, now you see this might be the first nerd-squad that isn't oblivious for the fact they are part of a bet, and they aren't such sissies XD

Dawny: That's right! No on with the thankies! ((GOOO ISH!))

Amy: HEY! Don't promote, honey! Not fair!

((Dawny sticks out tongue))

Amy: So much for us already, now on with the thankies:

Jewel of Egypt: Hey hey hey, again very much thankies for reviewing this chap. Also thanks for the advice ... Amy will use it oh! See, Amy's using it already ;) anyway, Mai is indeed sorta queen of sticky stuff... it might get even worse, especially now Ish knows about the bet! Well, thanks for reviewing, I hoped you liked the chap, and hope to read more of your reviews in the upcoming future!

Shinigami: Dear god, do you honestly think I would make it easily for Marik? Heh heh don't think so ... and I might say that is even gets more and more difficult for Marik ... I'll only say that Malik doesn't like 'mister super-dude' very much ... getting excited? Well I hope so ... anyway, thankies for reviewing li'll old me .. no li'll old US, and we hope you liked the change of the fic ... I mean, you don't read a fic where nerds make a bet every day!

Shinigami24: hey hey hey you, thankies for reviewing the fic don't worry, Malik WILL do something about the issue 'Marik' next chap ... just wait a little longer and don't be worried, really! It really bothers me to see Marik so giddy and stuff now, only for the bet. Anyway, you want Bakura to screw up? Well, I think that'll work I'll see what I can do. Further... I don't think so Ish would go to a boys bathroom ... that would be more something for Mai, I would say ... seeing Ish's fear of dirty things :P anyway, as you could read this chap, The Predators won't get an easy time winning their preys over... it might look easy ... but it isn't :D I hope you enjoyed this chap, and read on reading our fic!

forever broken: Heey you! Thankies for reviewing! I hope you got to school in time ;) anyway, seeing this chap, I don't really think the predators will have an easy time winning their prey over.. I hope you like the change, since this is what I have been plotting all along! ((insert evil smirk))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Summary: One always runs, one doesn't talk, one is obvious, one loves control and one sees things. When they become prey of a bet, who could guess they made a bet for their own? Y/YY, R/B, M/M, S/J Yaoi & M/I Yuri. A/U.

Pairings: Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Jou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi and Mai/Ishizu

"Blabla" talking

_# blabla # written_

Amy: I couldn't come down with a decent title of this chap ... so I decided to scrap them all ) I hope you all won't mind it too much, cuz well ... face it, the other titles were shit too!

Second, I raised the rating a little bit ... I guess Bakura's potty mouth has reached a new level.

Last ... sorry for updating so slowly –hides for eventual mad readers ... though I doubt I will still HAVE readers left at all-

* * *

Lunch was over now, and since all prey's had English in the same class, and since the English teacher was out of town, it was now the prefect time to make a start with their bet.

While Yugi and Yami went outside to play games, much Yami's dislike, Ishi was in the library with Jou making homework, and Malik and Ryou sat in the cafeteria. Were the other 4 predators were only god, or Amy & Dawny, knew.

"Marik-chan! Nock off the search, our preys are probably already gone, scared of your scary face!" Bakura whined, while Marik checked the boy's toilets for the 4th time within an hour.

"But I wanna win the bet, 'Kura! Yami is already a HUGE step ahead, seeing that he put his fear of childish games away while the coloured dwarf drools over him every now and then. Perky's sis is in the library, together with Kaiba's prey. And our preys? NOWHERE to be seen! I thought he would be in the cafeteria, with a copy of his time-thing, but then fucking dumb-ass ditched almighty me." Marik sighed very heavily, while closing the door of the toilets.

"Lets go to the mall. If my Perky isn't here I don't see why I have to be at school today ... Bakura? EARTH TO BAKU!" Marik waved his hands to the other predator, but Bakura didn't respond. Bakura just kept looking into the distance, looking like he just landed in a trance.

"BAKU!" Marik practically yelled, causing Bakura to jump in surprise.

"Sssst, Marik. I doubt Perky wants to know your still calling him at his old nickname."

"What the FUCK do you mean by Mister Perk- ... well, I think we found them. Now only figure out where our preys hid during lunch. Luckily the dwarf's not here again, to ruin my conversation with my little prey." Marik did a little play for Bakura, showing what he would do if Yugi would interrupt his conversation once more, while trying to look uninterested at the prey at the other side of the corridor, but deep inside he was pretty happy to see his prey again, and also to see a better opportunity to get along better with the damn kid, so he could win the bet, including a free fuck. After a little stupid victory-dance, which wasn't a real dance, but more like a little frisk during his walking, Marik put up a happy-go-lucky smile, before actually crossing the corridor directly in the direction Malik and Ryou went to.

Bakura seemed to hesitate for a mere second, but then followed suit. After all, such opportunity for winning blue eyes he hadn't seen before. And though he was the youngest of all predators, he was sure he could win the bet easily. After all, he was the one with all the brains, the good ideas, AND the greatest cock of them all! Well, that was according to him. He could only measure his buddy with Marik's one, since Marik was the only boy he ever saw naked. And that was 3 years ago. Bakura now hadn't got any clue how much bigger his cock was compared to the rest of the world, but he was sure it was bigger than normal!

(((((Amy: Dirty Baku :P

Dawny: Then don't write it, Amy!

Amy: Hush baby! Baku's ego just reached a new level! This is news I'll tell you, news! 8)

Dawny: Riiiiiiiiiiiight)))))

"Perky-chan! Ryou! Wait for us!" Marik yelled, while sprinting the last few feet, rudely awakening Bakura from his current, in his eyes cool, but then again also dirty, daydream. When both preys jerked up their heads in surprise, Bakura decided to act like a freshman for just a few seconds, and ran to then. Only dumb freshmen ran, but since Bakura was cool, he was sure nobody would pick him for running like a freshman.

Back to the preys. When they noticed they were being chased at, they stood still, turned their heads to their predators, and smiled. Yes, they smiled. Ryou with a very big and suspicious toothpaste grin, while Malik blushed a bit while smiling brightly. Malik didn't need to act, just let his hormones get into control, then everything would be just fine.

"Ryou-chan!" Bakura sprinted, a bit faster than Marik so he got at his goal, to his prey, a moment earlier, but stopped 2 inches for their bodies touched. Not that Bakura didn't want that, but seeing the circumstances, which means Ryou hit him the other day for being a little bit _TOO_ pushy, he thought 2 inches were more than enough.

Ryou's smile became, if possible, even brighter, before the Silent One grabbed his o-so famous notebook and pen, ready to ask Bakura out for joining him in the afternoon. But before he could even _START_ writing, Bakura stopped him by cupping his chin with his right hand, which made Ryou look directly into Bakura's eyes.

"Ryou, I know you probably don't wanna see or talk to me ever again, and that you probably hate me for calling you 'stupid', and you think I'm rude for being so pushy ... but can you _PLEASE_ forgive me! I didn't slept well last night, thinking about how stupid I've been yesterday to you. But I _REALLY_ can't hide it. I wanna be your friend! You're _SO_ nice, and _SO_ sweet! I wanna make a brand new start, cuz I'd would _DIE_ to be friends with a perfect young boy like you! Can you please forgive this very stupid teenager for acting so damn selfish!" Bakura made a whole act of his apologize. He even got so far he could make his eyes water a little bit, while pouting slightly, not overdoing it. He could easily make it as an actor, seeing the ability to act like a sorrowful teenager, while in real, he was anything _BUT_ sorrowful. Angrier cuz Ryou had to be so DAMN quiet.

Back to his main goal. His prey. Ryou. When Ryou heard the act, his eyes lit up. There was really a bet going on, since else this would the first time Bakura apologized without being blackmailed by someone else. Ryou smiled slightly, acting like he slowly changed his mind. Then he wrote down his answer in a shy handwriting, so it looked like he was a bit nervous about this all. Not that he _WAS_ nervous. He was more ... evil-like. For playing the game with a very popular and handsome predator. To be honest, though Bakura was annoying as hell, mean, dumb, uncool in his eyes, and an idiot, he sure was pretty handsome. But not that he would ever tell, or write, this to someone.

_# That would be my pleasure, but only if you really don't mind that I rather won't talk ... Hello, my first name is Ryou, surname is too strange to tell now. Yours? #_

Bakura's grin became even wider, looking like he just won the lottery. Or took too many drugs. Or just had a good fuck. Anyway, for Bakura this was heaven. Ryou really thought he was sorry –which he wasn't, of course!-, and was now hopefully _BEGGING_ to be his friend. He was _SO_ good.

"The name's Bakura, but I don't mind a nickname. I also don't mind peeps who don't talk, since I have the nasty habit to talk for two –according to Marik-. Feeling lucky already!" Bakura winked at the younger look-a-like, while mentally feeling like a Pro. Ryou mentally cursed, while visibly smiling and nodding in understanding. Then he wrote down another thing.

_# Gomen nasai I acted so unfriendly earlier this morning. Can I make it up to you if I invite you to stay with me until next lesson? #_

Bakura could swear at that very moment that he could hear Yami's famous hallelujah-choir again. This was really getting suspicious, but Bakura didn't mind the dumb choir. Ryou just invited him for staying with the boy's side for a good hour! If that wasn't worth a hallelujah-choir, than Bakura, Yami and his choir didn't know it anymore.

"Alrighty then! Since you always sit in the cafeteria, we'll go there!" Bakura gently grabbed Ryou's arm –totally not acting like himself, but like an actor, again-, while pointing in a random direction. After Ryou made clear the right direction, which was located exactly 180 degrees away from Bakura's pointing, they walked off to the cafeteria, leaving the two Egyptian ones behind. Both dumbfounded, not able to speak a single word through the earlier conversation between their younger friends. Malik, because he thought he would never find the guts to eventually ask Marik to join his side for more than a minute, and Marik, because at the rate he was playing now, he would probably never win the damn bet.

They stood there for a few moments, both lost in their thought. That was, until Ryou and Bakura totally disappeared around the nearest corner, and until Malik found back his voice. And confidence. After all, the prom was in a few weeks, and he could better not waist any time making Marik love him, so his stubborn predator would give up the bet for him!

"Ummm, Marik-sama ... since I'm alone ... will you go outside with me?" Malik stuttered, his head turning deep red, while his voice became softer at the second, so in the end it was nearly inaudible. But not for Marik. Once again, a predator could hear Yami's o-so famous choir.

"Okay, sweetie! I knew a gorgeous place, just half a mile away from school. Do you like Venetian Ice?" Marik asked his prey, putting up a huge sugary-sweet smile, acting like anything but himself. Well, not that his smile mattered, Malik's reaction would be the same after all. After his jaw figurative hit the ground and his eyes got the size of saucers, he recovered quickly, before answering right away, without hesitating the slightest bit.

"I'd love to!" Malik chirped uncontrollably, immediately regretting the fact he just chirped, and put his hands in front of his mouth, in the hope nothing else would escape his lips. Now only hope Marik wouldn't punch him again ... no, wait. Marik wouldn't punch him, since else he would think he would loose the bet. Malik smiled a bit at the thought, but remained serious again when Marik spoke, with a terrible sugary-sweet voice.

"Then it's settled down, my sweetie-pie! Now, before you really decide to leave, you should know that it would take more than an hour to go to there and head back, so poor you probably have to ditch a few lessons. I don't know how you think about that, but if you don't want to ditch, then I wouldn't mind, honey. As long as I can protect you, I'll be happy!" Marik made a happy-go-lucky face, smiling sweetly at Malik. Well, a little bit _TOO_ sweet for Malik.

"Emmm ... It's only Japanese and Art-class ... and unlike my big sis, I wouldn't, shouldn't and couldn't mind, Marik."

"You don't mind? That's fuck- emmm, I mean emmm ... that's cool, pumpkin! Then we're off to the saloon!" Marik tried not to cuss, but was a mere second to late for not letting the word 'fuck' slip his mouth. Of course Malik would be used to that word by now, since it was his mostly used word, but seeing certain circumstances, which means a certain bet, he tried not to cuss so much, and tried to be a nice as possible to his prey. His dumb personal punching-bag-Prey to be exactly. Just a day ago he would never thought he would end up trying to fuck the Egyptian. Well, not that he ever reasoned it, but that was something Marik rather didn't tell anybody.

When Malik nodded, trying to hide an upcoming blush, Marik gently grabbed Malik's hand, and lead him to the exit, to the only place he knew to find in the damn school building.

"Emmm ... Marik?" Malik asked shyly while they were now walking on the streets, fighting against a blush, but failing miserably when Marik looked down to his face. Though Marik was taller than Malik, it didn't matter much.

"Is something wrong, sugar-pie?" Marik smoothly answered with another question, hesitating a bit when saying the last word. Ugh. When this bet was over, he was beat up every single kid in his neighborhood who would ever dare to say words like he used now. Who invented those _FUCKING_ words anyway!

"Emmm ... to be honest ... yeah." Malik sighed really unhappily, like he just saw someone die. Well, he would die, if Marik took his answer the wrong way! I mean, this would be the first time Malik would tell Marik to do something, instead of otherwise.

"Then what, Honey-bear?" Marik smoothly answered, thinking what Malik would do if he beat him up, because Malik must _LOVE_ the fucking nicknames he used to call him!

On the other hand, Malik was getting nervous of the constant nicknames, which were given to him. He _HATED_ those words! They were stupid, _TOO_ sweet, and too un-Marik-like! Who invented those _FUCKING_ words anyway!

"Can- ... Can you please act normal again? I ummm ... I'm not really into much fluff ... and ummm ... it makes my go sick if you call me such fluffy and d-dumb n-nicknames ... sorry. A-and ... I guess I'm pretty used to you s-slapping me and stuff ... I really don't mind t-that." Malik stuttered a bit, but his voice wasn't inaudible. His face coloured a bit more, but since Marik was paying more attention to the words Malik just said than his face, he didn't notice the upcoming red color.

After the state Marik was about to yell that there was a God –a FUCKING BRILLIANT one, according to Marik- when he forced himself to act cool, while trying to look like he didn't care. Which failed miserably. He smiled. At his personal Punching bag. Well, now only hope the nitwit _DOES_ like smiles, though he hated it when he smiled. Made him look like an idiot.

"You mean you don't mind cussing? Or hits? Dirty languages? Sadistic comments? Cynically meant statement? Anything without fluff? Anything _BUT_ the Goddamned nicknames I gave you? Stuff like that?" Marik smile kept on growing, so it eventually got noticed by Malik, who's cheeks coloured even more red. Damn that predator and his cute features!

"H-Hai?" Came the soft reply, this time spoken a lot more inaudible than the statements a few minutes ago.

" ... THAT'S COOL! Would be my pleasure, Mister Perky!" Marik gave a hard hit on Malik's shoulder, friendly meant of course. But even if Malik didn't notice the difference, then Marik wouldn't mind. After all, he could hit Malik, without losing the bet! Hell, he was sure of it he was the only predator who could act normal. Bakura was suddenly WAY too clingy, and Yami suddenly got an interest for games he always hated, until the moment the dwarf announced they were cool. Boy, they were just MEANT to loose this! And since Kaiba and Mai weren't so successful either, Marik found himself thinking a bit of where he could put the trophy when he won the next Duel Monster Tournament with his new gotten cards.

"But Malik ... can _YOU_ do me a favor too?" Marik suddenly stated, when he finally woke up from his daydream. Strangely enough Malik didn't have the guts to speak more to him. Not that it mentioned much. Though Marik would like to see Malik open up more, he was sure Malik would talk non-stop about god-knows-what.

"Emmm ... depends ..." Malik curiously answered. In his heart he would do anything Marik asked him, but of course this would be only said to his best friends on MSN. Not to a certain predator next to him.

"Tell me your real name. Mister Perky is a cool name, but it's just a bit ... impersonal." Immediately Malik's eyes lit up, while his blush got so red, it couldn't be trespassed.

"M-Malik ... Malik Ishtar." Marik's jaw hit the ground, before grabbing Malik's most nearby wrist, almost breaking it by turning the wrist and Malik's whole body around, before yelling at the younger teen in front of him.

"WHAT DA FUCK! Couldn't you tell me that BEFORE that our names are almost identically the same! FUCK, YOU BAKAYAROU!" Marik twisted Malik's wrist some further, so his prey fell in the ground, because else his wrist would be broken by now. Malik didn't respond though. He was already happy of the fact Marik didn't call him 'pumpkin' anymore. And what would a few bruises be, if they would be made by his love!

"I - AAAWW ... I-I wasn't allowed to sAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW s-say m-my name! Y-you said my name w-would be M-Mister P-Perky from n-nAAAAAWWW! N-now on!" Malik panted, when Marik kept on twisting his wrist. All of a sudden he thought at this rate he could probably never bed Malik, unless he raped him, which he would never do, so he instantly let Malik go, looking quite uneasy.

"Fuck!" Malik growled, checking his wrists, but remained silent when he saw Marik's guilty face. Damn himself, with his potty mouth! His wrists didn't hurt much, but what hurt more was the fact Marik felt guilty for hurting him.

"It ummm ... it didn't hurt _THAT_ much ..." Malik laughed uneasily, rubbing his sore wrist a bit, but stopped talking when Marik put a finger on his mouth, motioning him to stop talking. Which he did instantly. After getting a red face.

"Malik ... I should be the one apologizing. I've been a total jerk, and I'm still wondering why I ever used you as my personal punching bag. I-I just wanted to be cool too, j-just like Bakura, and his endless list of punching-bags ... but I figured out I- ... I like you." Marik cupped Malik's face in his hands, about to kiss him, but rethought his thoughts, let Malik's face go, and checked his wrist first.

It would be a real shame if Mister Perky wouldn't trust him anymore! Luckily he was a great actor -and a great liar-, so Malik _SHOULD_ have believed every word he said! It was -of course- untrue that Bakura set the trend of having a personal punching bag, he was the trendsetter, and not his younger friend! Cuz well, the words 'Bakura' and 'trendsetter' didn't belong in the same sentence, only if you added the word 'not'.

And he wasn't sorry for nearly braking Malik's wrist either ... well, technically, he shouldn't be sorry, but too bad he was a little bit worried. After all, what would it be a shame if Malik's wrist would be really broken, then his very useful hand wouldn't be that useful anymore! Especially when they had to fuck each other!

"It looks pretty okay to me, though. I'm relieved I didn't brake it." Marik touched the sore skin, but when Malik didn't groan, he slipped his hand into Malik's one, and slightly pushed him toward their destination. The Venetian Ice Saloon.

"It's nothing, Marik ... I didn't mind it anyway ... I'm ummm ... I'm pretty twistable, if I can put it that way." Malik blushed at the thought this could be interpreting also wrong. _VERY_ wrong.

"Hmmm, I don't mind that." Marik smirked, already thinking in a very dirty way. Yep, he chose the right prey after all!

"Not at all." He added, smirking a bit more, completely failing to notice Malik's high red blush. Nah, he was too busy planning his poses for the photo-shoots, after he would have won the next Duel Monster Tournament, which he would easily win with his future deck, full of cards, gotten from certain predators.

* * *

"Today's meeting is opened!" Yami firmly stated, while slapping his right hand in the middle of the circle he and the other predators formed, so everybody stopped talking.

"YAMI! What's the fucking point of this fucking meeting! Do you wanna know how good me and Ryou get along with each other, or do you only wanna keep me away from Ryou and winning this bet!" Bakura rudely asked Yami, while snorting to confirm his question. Yami rolled his eyes in response.

"In fact, I _DO_ want to know how well, or bad, every predator gets along with their preys. It's almost weekend, and we won't see each other for 2 days, unless we all go to the less popular group's party Saturday, but I doubt such cool persons like us will come. I just wanted to know how well everybody's going. Mai, enlighten us."

"You're asking for it, Yami! The DAMN girl is at least a control-freak, but a better term to give her is OCD! I've only figured out her name, but that was only because Marik told me that, and her dislikes. Me that is! And DO NOT look at me at such IDIOT proud way, Bakura! I know I'm a slow starter, but I'll bed her within a week!"

"I don't look proud, Mai-dear. I look like a winner looks like! Ryou and me had a very nice conversation for like a whole hour, and I doubt he won't like me. Though he doesn't talk, and he acts like a little over-sweet young teen, and is BORING as hell with his love for -what were they called again ... emmm ... Ow yeah: BOOKS!- I had my fun. And he must be gay and still a virgin, since he writes FUCKING neat, and he is WAY too innocent ... but anyway, he invited me to his house after his last lesson -chemistry- this afternoon! HAHAH, see if you can surpass me and my prefect techniques!"

"Easy, psycho," Marik answered, "Me and Malik -yes, Perky has almost the same name as I do- had also a conversation, though we were in Domino's finest Ice Saloon ... yes, the Venetian one. I fed him only 2 spoons of ice, since he couldn't stop blushing and laughing when I tried to feed him a third time. Anyway, he asked me to act normal again, since he also hates those god-damned nickname I made up for him -like 'pumpkin' and stupid words like that!-, and he even didn't mind the fact I nearly broke his wrist. I guess he even enjoyed it when I was myself again. Again, anyway, I invited him over to my place, and since it's Friday, weekend, he'll probably stay over, and who can guess what will happen if you put a little twistable -as he called himself- prey in the same room with a predator. Hmmm, but that's merely the beginning. I'm just warming up." Marik studied his nails, as if his deeds were nothing compared to what was coming up next.

"Next up, me. Yugi and me are pretty okay too. Though I accidentally said I love dumb childish games, the rest is fine. Yugi's pretty cool, since his grandpa own the 4th blue eyes -Bakura, you are so NOT gonna kill the lame man for having a treasure like that!-. Apart from that, I think Yugi is already developing a crush for me. I hug him, he blushes, and hugs me too. I touch him, he blushes, and touches me too. See the point! He's hitting on me. I'm also allowed to sleep at his place this weekend -probably Saturday-, since his grandpa would love to meet me -according to Yugi-, but I'm just warming up. No sex for me yet. Kaiba, what about you?"

"I blackmailed him."

(((((Amy: Yes. I know. These things I never written. But if I WOULD have, it would have cost me like 3 more chaps, and since I'm lazy, I just didn't type it all.

Dawny: Of course we hope you peeps won't mind!)))))

"WHAT! Why do you guys make such fucking brilliant moves! It's no fair, since I wanna win, else my ego will shrink enormously!" Bakura immediately began to pout, and was close to suck his thumb in response, when Marik cooed devilish into his ear.

"Aaaaahhhh, is poor little Bakura being jealous!" Marik teased the white-haired boy next to him, only to receive another snort back as an answer.

"Geez, Marik. I'm just warming up. Beside, though the fact Ryou is ten times goofier and more stupid than Perky, I'm one fucking year younger than you all!"

"That's NOT a reason, and you know that. You agreed on the bet, so deal with ALL circumstances. And with this, I'm ending today's meeting." Yami said, while standing up again.

"What the FUCK! Yami, why keeping a fucking meeting if you run off after barely 5 minutes talking!" Mai crossed her arms, while looking at Yami with narrowed eyes.

"5th lesson is about to end now, that means Yug- I mean my prey will be waiting for me, since he has weekend now." Yami brightly grinned, leaving the room in a rush. The other stayed behind, pretty dumbfounded. When the bell rang, announcing the 5th lesson was now finished, both Bakura and Marik suddenly jumped up, only to scream exactly the same.

"FUCK! If the dwarf's out, so do our preys!" They screamed, and rushed off too. Mai and Kaiba stayed behind.

"Kaiba? You know we're the ones who are FAR behind the rest? And you know also there's a big chance for us to loose this bet?"

"So? Perhaps you did not figure it out yet, but I am betting with Blue Eyes. Do you honestly think I am planning to loose?"

"Then what _ARE_ you planning? I've known you longer than just today, seeing we met at kindergarten." Mai winked at the CEO, while said person stood up, brushing imaginary dust off him. When he walked away, he stopped in the middle of the action, turned around, facing Mai, then speaking again.

"Did you see the movie 'She's all that'? Our little friends are right about to fall for the same thing Freddie Prince Jr. fell for in the movie. They just do not know it yet. If you keep in mind this little danger, you'll have a bigger chance to win this thing." Then Kaiba turned around once again, walk to the door, then left the room. He let a puzzled Mai behind.

A few moments Mai looked confused, but then she understood the danger. Her friends _DID_ fall for that thing. Or they were right about to _FALL_ for it.

"Love."

* * *

Mai: This sounds pretty understandable after you once figured it out

Amy: riiiiiight. But don't tell the others, since else I won't have a decent story anymore.

Kaiba: What's in for us if we won't tell it?

# Kaiba opens his suitcase, giving Amy a glace. Money is probably welcome, even IF you're a billionaire #

Dawny: Lets say it this way. If you don't tell it further, we won't tell everyone YOUR secret thingies!

Kaiba: I do NOT have secret-thingies BWAHAHAH!

Dawny: Then you won't mind that I tell Bakura and Marik you still play with race-cars with Mokie because he thinks it's cool you play with him!

# Kaiba turns white #

Kaiba: Emmm ... let's continue with the thankies ... heh, heh ... YOU WOULDN'T !

Shinigami: Ghihih, thanks for reviewing li'll old me! Sorry for updating so slowly, but I hope this chap makes up a lot! Anyway ... I was actually TRYING to make a conflict about the 2 bets ... of course the predators don't know about the prey's and won't know anything about it for the upcoming time ... it's according to my plan I guess. I mean, won't it be fun if the predators would fall in love with their preys, preys would fall in love with their predators, and 2 bets would keep them apart That was my set-up anyway ... I hope you like it!

Jewel of Egypt: Heeey you d thankies for reviewing me I'm terribly sorry for updating late –again-, but I hope this chap will make up for that. I hope you liked this chap just as much as the last one –or even more... but that's something I can only dream about- and will continue reading my fic!

forever broken: Heh, heh ... soooooo snorry for updating so slowly! ((I tend to say that a lot XP )) Anyway ... I hope this chap will make up for my slow update habit! The question –will the fall in love in the end- is answered easily 'heh, heh ... read for yourself!' ... but I think this chap will tell us a bit of the predator's feelings ... at least I hope.

Shinigami24: Ghihih, you wrote such a cool –and funny- review! Malik aint a screwball! Only an oddball ((sorry for this word... I was taught that word yesterday at English class XD)) Well ... I hope this chap answers a few of your questions. Further ... If truth comes out and there is love in the game ... Do you really think I would make it miserably for them! Of course not! That would be unfair for them! ... heh, heh ... do I make you nervous about the next chap? ;)


End file.
